


CinderEren

by EreriLovesMiyano



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Annie is Lucifer, Annie the cat, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys In Love, Cat! Annie, Cinderella - Freeform, Cinderella Elements, Cuties, Dead Carla, Dirty Talk, Disney, Disney Parody, Eren doesn't think he deserves to be saved, Eren is Cinderella, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Parent Grisha, Hand Jobs, Hanji is a mood killer, Hanji is the fairy god mother, Happy Ending, He is a dork, He's dead though so its short lived, Horse Jean, Horse Marco, Inspired by Disney, Jean the Horse, Kenny the creepy uncle, Levi wants to save Eren, M/M, Male Cinderella, Marco is also a horse, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Mouse Krista, Mouse Sasha, Mouse Ymir, Mouse! Armin, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peasant Eren Yeager, Prince Levi - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, Princess Mikasa, Reiner likes Eren and So does Bertolt but its one sided, She died a while back, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cute eren, mouse Connie, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLovesMiyano/pseuds/EreriLovesMiyano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disney's Cinderella. Eren has been forced into slavery in his own house by his evil step family. After a meeting with a generous man named Levi in the town square he gets invited to a masquerade ball that's being held in honor of the royal siblings. Little does he know that Levi and his sister Mikasa are the royal siblings and are trying to get Eren out of his abusive life at home. Hanji will do their best to push their favorite little boys together but will fate spin in their favor? With insecurities and dreams filling Eren to the brim, will Levi be able to convince him to come out of his metaphorical cleaning cupboard? For a boy who craves freedom, he sure likes being dominated by a certain ebony haired prince! Smut in later chapters!</p><p> I only put the Archive warning of Rape because their are mentions of a rape and it doesn't go into too much detail. Just make sure its not a trigger for you.its literally less then a line and then the rapist gets his ass kicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> What up sluts! Another story that I have like 5 chapters of already. this way you'll get it with a schedule! :D This isn't really a chapter but more of a prologue as to whats going on before they meet!  
> Anyway here is your fact of the day!
> 
> Fact: Ancient Romans celebrated "Saturnalia", a festival in which slaves and their masters would switch places.
> 
> If only America had that way back when.  
> And here is your foreign word/sentence of the day!
> 
> わかりません  
> Wakarimasen  
> I don't understand.  
> (Language: Japanese)

> **_CinderEren: A Prologue_ **

 

_Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom, peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed gentlemen and his little son, Eren. Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still he felt he needed a mothers care._

 

  _And so he married again, choosing for his second wife a woman of good family with two sons just Eren’s age, by name, Bertholdt and Reiner. It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother’s true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Eren's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two arrogant sons._

 

_Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair, for the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish stepbrothers while Eren was abused, humiliated and finally forced to become a servant in his own house._

 

_They degraded him even more by calling him Cindereren, for he was always forced to clean the cinders of the fireplace, and, more than once forced to sleep there. And yet, through it all, Eren remained ever composed and kind, for with each dawn he found new hope that someday, his dreams of happiness and freedom would come true._

* * *

 

 

The light of the morning sun hit the charming boys face as he slept in the highest tower. His full pink lips parted at his steady breathe and his silky brown hair falling around his closed eyes. Under those eye lids lay the most beautiful eyes in the kingdom. Greener then any forest, as if emeralds were shining through with golden flecks around the black as night irises. Cerulean blue mixed in for the most invigorating color that could send anyone into a trance. 

 

 

Dawns light tendrils caressed the fine tan skin, smooth to the touch and embedded with muscles. He was lean but not scrawny. Even though he was hardly given enough to eat, he still manages to stay strong and fit. His arms and legs were well defined from lifting and running around the house all day. Cleaning the whole house while taking care of his spoiled stepfamily really helped him stay fit. 

 

 

Two beautiful blue birds flew in through the open window, chirping happily as it was time to wake up their friend, Cindereren. Of course none of the animals he talked to called him that, he hated the name Cindereren. He knew it was to make fun of him so he refused to call himself that when introducing himself. Of course, Reiner and Bertholdt were dumb enough to actually believe it was his name. Eren kept quiet though, not wanting to be beaten for talking back.

 

 

The birds landed on the edge of the brown covers of his bed. Tweeting in unison to try and wake up the sleeping beauty. They chirped and sang their song, awakening the beautiful boy. His beautiful eyes opening, clouded with the haziness of sleep and peace. He smiled mischievously as the young male feigned sleep, covering his head with the white pillow. The birds, confused by his actions, glide over and land on the pillow. Chirping louder to try and wake him up. One of the blue birds decide to lift the edge of the pillow while the other goes into the gap. Chirping as it moved in, only to let out a frightened cry as Eren threw the pillow. 

 

It hit the ceiling before landing on a laughing Eren's head. His laughter was full of warmth as it bubbled out of his mouth, warming the room and relaxing the startled birds. He held out a finger and a bird landed on it almost immediately. "Sorry for scaring you little guy! I couldn't help myself!" He grinned and pet the petite head. 

 

Sighing, the beauty sat up and the two birds sat on his knees under the blanket. "I had the most wonderful dream though, and I really didn't want to wake up." He said with a wisp of hope in his eyes. The birds chirped, asking their friend what he dreamed of. 

 

Eren smiled and shook his head, humming in response. "I can't tell, otherwise my wish won't come true! You see..." Eren said softly before clearing his throat. " _A dream is a wish your heart makes,"_ he sang softly, starting to awaken the mice that took residence in the house. All the animals loved to listen to him sing, and Eren loved to sing for them.

 

 _"When you're fast asleep,_  
in dreams you will lose your heartache,   
whatever you wish for you to keep." His voice echoed through the room and all the mice and birds were enraptured by the beautiful song. Listening as they woke themselves up. 

 

 _"Have faith in your dreams and someday,_  
your rainbow will come smiling through.  
No matter how your heart is grieving,   
if you keep on believing,   
the dream that you wish will come true."

 

The grandfather clock outside the window chimed loudly, booming across the land to wake its residence. Eren growled and stood. 

 

"Oh, that clock! Old killjoy. I hear you. "Come on, get up," you say, "Time to start another day." Even he orders me around." Eren pouted and stalked to the window. The mice glared at the clock outside, upset that it interrupted Eren's song and made him upset. Eren sighed and turned to the mice. "Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming. And perhaps someday…  _the dreams that I wish will come true.”_

 

He smiles and skips to the bed, ready to start the day right. 

 

_“Da~ dahm, da~ da~ dahm, ba~ dahm~ ba, La~ da~ da~ Dahm."_

He sang as he pulled the corners of his bed, the birds flew over to help him make the bed. The animals always tried to help Eren when they could, wanting to pay back the kindness he's showed them. The birds make the bed and fluff the pillow as he started towards the changing screen.

 

_"Da~ da~ dee, mmm, ba~ dahm~ ba, ba~ dahm~ ba, la~ dee, mmm…"_

 

Eren hummed as he starts to take off his shirt. Every morning the mice would help him as he got ready for the tedious work that his step family forced him to do. He wasn't ashamed of his body when with them since he knew they didn't care. 

 

_"La~ la~ la~ la~ la~ la~ la~ la~ la, ah~ ah~ ah~ ah~ ah… la~ la~la, la~ la, mmm,"_

 

His clothes fly through the air as the birds fly past to grab each article, hanging them up neatly on a hook. 

 

_"Da~ da~ da~ da~"_

 

Soon Eren stood behind the beige changing screen, naked and wet as water poured down his skin. The water was warm as it trickled down his soft brown locks and down his body, the water swirling down a pipe that led to outside. 

 

_"Da~ da~ dahm"_

 

As Eren washed all the dirt from his body, the birds sang and whistled as they laid out his work clothes. A camouflage green shirt with a pair of dark brown pants, nothing luxurious like his step brothers but he liked them very much. And no shoes either. Hitch didn't find it necessary to give the "shitty help" a pair of shoes to walk in. 

 

_"Dahm, la~ dee Mmm, ah, ah, ah, mmm… mmm, ah, ah, ah, mmm,"_

 

He continued as the mice started working on his clothes. They had rips and loose ends from the hard work he had to do on a day to day basis. 

 

_"La~da, la~ da~ dee, da~ da~ dahm, mmm,"_

 

His clothes were finished by the mice as he skipped back to the mice and his clothes. 

 

_"La~ da~ da~ dee, la~ da~ da, dahm, mmm, La~ dee, la~ da~ da, la~ da~ dee…"_

 

The birds and mice help him finish his look by putting on his comfortable work clothes. They fit him snugly since he’s worn them since he was 14. Hitch never bothered getting him new clothes as he grew, so he had to get the mice to help him with anything like that. But, Eren never lost hope that one day, he’ll leave these walls. That he will leave and explore the world. For it was his birth right!

  
“No matter how your heart is grieving,   
if you keep on believing,   
the dream that you wish will come true.”

 

As Eren sang the last note, Armin came running in, arms flailing as the yellow mouse called for Eren’s attention.

 

“Eren! There's a new mouse in the house, brand new! I've never seen him before! Visitor, visitor!” He yells as he climbs the chair to get on a better level with Eren. “Oh, a visitor!” Eren gasps and smiles. _Seems I’ll need more clothes for all these mice!_ He thought before turning and walking over to a drawer, opening the drawer to look through the multiple clothing particles he had sewn over the years.

 

“Well, she'll need a new dress, and...” He started but the mice and birds quickly interrupted. “No, no!”

 

Armin points at his jacket and vest, jumping up and down to show the urgency of the situation. “He, he, he!” He exclaims and Eren laughs.

 

“Oh, well, that does make a difference. _He’ll_ need a shirt, a new pair of shoes...” He started but Armin interrupted him once again.

 

“You have to get him out! He’s in a rat trap, rat trap!”

 

This causes Eren to stand and his eyes tightened in fear. “What!? In the trap!? Take me to him!” He demands and Armin nods, running out the door with Eren trailing behind him.

 

**_~ C ~_ **

“He’s coming home today! My son!” King Pixis shouted as he ran to the entrance of his magnificent Castle.  “Yes, so is your daughter your highness.” The grand duke, Erwin Smith, added and the king laughed.

 

“Yes! I’m hoping both of them will have found a suitable partner for marriage when they arrive! I want grandchildren Dammit!” The King huffed and Erwin sighed at the king’s childish behavior. “These things take time your highness. They want a choice, and they want someone they love, not just a suitable partner for child birth.” He explained, which caused Pixis to roll his eyes.

 

“All that’s fine but I want more! I am an old man now. I’m no longer the young strapping stallion that I used to be! I want my kids to settle down, I want to bounce my grandchildren on my knee and play with them. I want all that happy stuff for them, I also need to make sure Levi leaves an heir for the kingdom!” Pixis explained and Erwin sighed once more. “Leave them alone, everything will turn out as it should.” He replied and the king huffed once more.

 

“Everything is taking too long! OH! Oh I know! We’ll hold a ball!”

 

“A ball!?”

 

“Yes a ball! I met their mother at a ball, so why not play those dice again and have them meet their husband and wife! Oh isn’t it brilliant!”

 

“Yes, I guess that’s a good idea…”

 

“Oh! Let’s make it a masquerade! That will make it more fun no?”

 

“I guess it would your highness. When will this ball take place?”

 

“Arrange the ball for tonight.”

 

“Tonight! But your highness!”

 

“No buts! That is an order, you can arrange it tonight can’t you?” The king asked Erwin and Erwin sighed in defeat.

 

“Yes… your majesty.” Erwin replied and Pixis smiled. “Good.”

 

After a few minutes of political engagement and debate, a trumpet announced the arrival of the king’s son and daughter. “They’ve arrived! Open the gate!” The king commanded and the guards closest to them immediately did as he ordered. The huge wrought iron gate opened as part of the countries scouting legion entered the gates.

 

Horses ran in as the prince and princess of Sina galloped through. They wore the military outfits as both sat on beautiful black stallions. Dark green cloaks floating behind them as they came to a stop in front of their father.

  
“Levi! Mikasa! Welcome home! How was the trip?” The king asked and Levi just looked away with a ‘tch’. Mikasa glared at her brother before looking back at her father. “The trip was a… success and failure. We did make peace treaties with Trost but… Levi refused a proposal from the Princess…” She trailed off and Pixis gasped. “He what!? Levi! Why!?”

 

“I have told you already father. I will not marry for politics. I will also not marry for your ungodly obsession with grand kids. I will marry when I find someone worth my time. Nothing more, nothing less. Plus how could I marry a woman whose voice annoys the shit out of me?” he grumbled and Erwin raised an eyebrow at the king with an ‘I told you so’ look. Pixis huffed and looked at Mikasa imploringly. “Did King Oluo at least propose to you?” He asked and she looked away. “Not exactly…”  
  
“He tried to have sex with her after she turned his wedding proposal down.” Levi interrupted calmly and Pixis exploded. “WHAT!?”

  
“Father, I’m fucking filthy. She’s not going to want to explain the whole trip without me so you’ll have to wait for details till after I am clean.” Levi stated with a stern tone. He wasn’t backing down.

 

“Fine… But I expect to hear _everything_ when you’re done! Oh! I almost forgot!” Pixis stated as Levi slid off his horse, Mikasa doing the same and both looking at the king expectantly.

 

“We will be having a masquerade ball in your honor tonight. Perhaps you’ll both find your partner there!” He exclaimed and both royals’ eyes widened.

 

“Are you fucking serious!? We just got back!” Levi yelled and Pixis grinned. “And what better way to celebrate then to have a ball!?” Pixis asked and Levi growled.

 

 _There’s no point in arguing. No matter what I do, he will make us go. God dammit I hated being a Prince sometimes._ “Fine. I will comply with your wishes… for now...” He replied, albeit coldly before turning and taking his horse to the barn, Mikasa right behind him with her horse.

 

 

_As if I’m ever going to find a wife.  They’re either too dirty or extremely annoying to be around. Or they are just too submissive. I want fire, not twigs. If I even meet someone interesting at this ball… Will I like them enough to actually marry them? I doubt it. Who’d want me for me anyway? Everyone just wants power, so even if I did meet someone even worth marrying, it doesn’t mean they care about me at all._

_Well… I’ll just have to find out now won’t I? But right now I need a shower and some new clothes, I am fucking filthy._


	2. Fire In His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has certain chores to do for his stupid ass step mother and because of a certain horse faced moron bad memories resurface... But it all goes away when a noble act leaves him staring into beautiful grey eyes of a short raven haired man with hard... handsome... sexy... fuck what was I thinking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaaahhhh So I know I said Friday or earlier if I got 10 comments but I decided that 8 was enough. Thank you for commenting guys! I truly appreciate it and I hope you love this chapter as much as I do! We meet a whole lot of characters and I'm afraid we resurface a certain memory from our cute little bottom's... I mean Eren's past. If you have rape/non con triggers then please be careful. I don't go into extreme detail and Eren does not, I REPEAT DOES NOT GET BUTT FUCKED BY ANYONE OTHER THEN LEVI IN THIS STORY. 
> 
> {12/6/2015 - So I edited this chapter a little and made it so that Eren does actually get it up the butt alittlebitIknowitsbullshitbutithadtobedoneforfurtherdevelopement. I'm writing Chapter 6 and I realized that I kind of needed it to be this way and I am sorry if it triggers you or your not comfortable with it. I realized that the strong reactions I needed from Eren wouldn't be accomplished with just a little touches so I kind of put it in. BUT Again it does not go into detail, it just says stuff about pain in the butt and then we go on with the story. So sorry and I hope this doesn't completely affect anyone's view of me or the story because no I don't condone rape or anything of the sort.} T-T I'm sowwy Eren. The two soon to be love birds meet for the first time and we find out who is with who! Well here is your fact of the day!  
> Fact: The first time two men kissed on-screen was in 1927.
> 
> Fuck yeah gay rights! Sadly that's something we only got this year. All well at least we have them now right?  
> And here is your foreign word/sentence of the day!
> 
> Esposa (Es- poe-sa) (Think of the word Expo but instead of the x its an s and then add sa.)  
> Wife/ Hand cuff  
> (Language: Spanish)
> 
> XD The Spaniards know whats up!

**_Eren's POV_ **

"Here kitty. Here kitty kitty kitty." I called out softly to Annie, who lay in an expensive cat bed next to my step mother's massive, pomegranate colored bed. Her crystal blue eyes opened lazily and she yawned widely. Her white blonde fur smoothed as she quickly stretched and cleaned herself before jumping down and walking over to me.

Unlike the rest of this household, she was pretty nice to me and didn't get on my bad side if I didn't get on hers. As long as I spoke nicely and touched her gently she wouldn't get mad. I learned the hard way what happens when you get on her bad side.

I hadn't realized she was there and reached behind me for a spoon to make tea when I accidentally grabbed her face. She immediately hissed and bit down on the webbing in between my thumb and index finger, and scratched at my arm. Fortunately she seemed to realize I didn't do it on purpose and let go. I had immediately cried out and fell to the floor, clutching my bleeding hand to my chest and trying to hold back the tears.

The fact that she was even capable of that scared me and the pain caused me to bite my hand to the point of bleeding. I guess she felt bad afterwards because she soon jumped down and started licking the wounds, meowing as well to try and comfort me. To this day, I still have both bite marks on my hand.

She eventually walks beside me as we walk down the familiar hallways down to the servant's quarters. The halls were lined with green drapes, framing the windows that looked out to the castle. The sun had yet to pass over the golden tipped spiral of a grand tower attached to the castles glistening blue surface.  _I heard that's where the Prince sleeps. It must be so cool to wake up in the morning and to see the whole kingdom below you. To see everything the first thing you wake up. The whole world right before your eyes. Nothing can compare I bet._

I hadn't realized that I had stopped in front of the window to admire the castle until I heard Annie meow and paw at my leg. I snapped out of it and leaned down, picking her up and letting her climb around my shoulders. She liked being up high so as soon as she was laying across my shoulders I heard her quiet purr loudly in my ear. Laughing and cooing at her rare display of affection, I continued forward till we finally made it to the servant's quarters.

The room was made of a bunch of compiled stones that were browning with old age. There were a couple wooden shelves and cabinets lining the wall full of silverware and fine china. A large wooden table sat in the middle of the cobblestone floor. It had scratches running along all the edges from years of use. Vines from the outside crawled in through the door and climbed up the walls. It wasn't the best kitchen in the world but it was my kitchen. That's all that mattered to me.

I walked over to the spout in the corning and put a bucket underneath the rusting nozzle before pushing the lever. Water slowly started drizzling out as I turned to the cabinets and took out the family's tea set. The tea pot was a round white porcelain pot with the bottom having the design of a pink flower with a purple background with some occasional blue petals thrown in between the pink ones. The lid was lavender with gold wavy edges with a pink pearl in the middle of a golden flower on the top. The handle and the rims on the bottom were gold as well. The four matching tea cups we had as well had the same design on the bottom as well as the gold handles.

One of them had a chip in the rim so I wasn't allowed to let them use it. Reiner dropped it once and luckily that was the only thing that happened to it. I think he was hoping that it would break fully and that I'd get in trouble but as soon as he dropped it Hitch walked in and saw him. Luckily I didn't get in trouble for it.

I jumped with a little manly shriek when I heard a loud thump coming from the stable outside. Annie, spooked by my sudden movement, jumped to the table and onto the floor.  _What was that!? Is it a robber!? Last time I dealt with a robber I almost got raped. I heard someone knocking on the door to the kitchen one night and when I opened it there was this really tall guy there. He had grey hair and a long face, shabby clothing and a farmer's hat on. He told me that his name was Kenny and that he needed a place to stay because someone was after him. I naively let him in and ended up paying the price. He asked if I was alone and I thought he meant in the room and said yes. I offered him a drink and when I turned around all of the sudden there was arms around my waist and lips on my ear._

 _“You’re so fucking cute. Like a little house wife aren’t you? I bet your as innocent as you look aren’t you? ” He had whispered and started touching me everywhere. I started screaming and telling him to let go but he didn’t listen. There was loud thumps from the barn along with neighing as he pulled down my pants. I truly thought that I_ _was_ _about to be raped, his sweaty hands were everywhere at once and it felt sickening on my own. I remember thinking why? What have I done to deserve this? Why is this happening to me? I felt Kenny’s pants fall to the floor and something press against my entrance, quickly pushing in and leaving searing pain in its wake. I screamed and cried, begging the man to stop when Bertholdt came in._

 _Bertholdt had come down when he heard my yelling, Hitch told him to shut me up apparently, and quickly beat his ass to oblivion. Bertholdt grabbed me and ran me up the stairs and to his room. Placing me in my bed and explaining to Reiner what happened. Then he went back down to take Kenny to the police, but Kenny was already gone. It took me a while after that to get over it but every time I see someone on the estate I get a little scared._  The memory overwhelms me as I can practically feel his grimy hands sliding across my skin. Fear flashes through me as I buckle from the feeling, landing on my knees and scratching at my skin. The feeling continues as I try desperately to forget. He even touched my manhood when he was here.

 _Stop stop stop! He isn't here Eren, he isn't and can't hurt you. Your fine dammit breathe!_ I calm down for a minute as the shuddering subsides. The thumping continues and I heard a long and loud whinny before realizing what, or should I say _who_ was doing it _. That mother fucking horse face!_

I ripped open the bottom half of the swinging door and stormed out to the stable with hell on my heels. "Jean! What the fuck are you doing!?" I practically scream as I see the tan horse face kicking the walls of the stable. He himself had beige bangs in the front along with a long beige tail. The tips of his tail were dark brown, probably with all the shit he spews on a daily basis. A few inches behind his brown ears his long hair stops and becomes short, dark brown all the way down the rest of his neck. In any other case I probably would've thought he was pretty, but I actually have the misfortune of knowing him.

He hits the stable door with a loud thump and neighs again. "Feed me you ass hole!" He yells and I growl and kick the door as well. "What the fuck!? Can't you stop being a fucking brat for 5 fucking seconds and wait!? I have to feed everyone else as well you ass!" I growl and he flicks his tail and stands tall. "I'm the biggest thing here! I need the most food so I should be fed first!"

I snort and sneer up at him. "Not even Marco?" I ask and his smart ass façade immediately goes down the drain. I smile in triumph and look at the paddock to my right where Marco spent the night. "Uh… well I… I mean yeah… Marco isn't  _as_ big as me…" He started and I tilted my head mockingly to the side. "So I should feed him last? I'll make sure to tell him you said so." I laugh as I run over to the fence of the paddock.

Jean is yelling at me from his stall as I put my pointer and middle fingers into my lip, whistling loudly for Marco to hear. It's a well-known fact that Jean is head over heels, or should I say hooves, for Marco. The only ones who don't seem to realize it are Marco and Jean themselves. I've always had Marco. He was only a foal when we got him and I loved him ever since. He even helped me through my father's death. Letting me sleep next to him and rubbing his face against my arm, even holding me up when I was about to fall. He even went on a rampage when he heard me screaming rape. Trying to kick down his stable door and catch the attention of anyone. He even accidentally kicked Jean in the face, which I rewarded him for later.

I smile when I see his familiar form cantering towards me. Marco is a dark brown color with some black[FRECKLES](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=11150662&chapter=2/#78029910) all over his body. He has white socks on all four legs and a white stripe splitting his face in half. The brown around his head was practically black and became lighter the father down his body it went. His black mane and tail sway behind him like silk as he slows to a stop at the rotting wooden fence. "Morning Marco."

"Good morning Eren? How are you?" Marco asks respectfully and I smile and pet his nose, laughing when he leans into it. "Goooooood. Except for Jean scaring the shit out of me and being a huge cock, I'm good. How are youuuuu?" I ask sweetly and he shakes his head with a soft snort.

"Honestly you two… What did he do  _this_  time?" He asked and a loud bang rings behind me. "Hey! Why do you just assume that Eren didn't do anything wrong!? Why do you automatically assume I did something!?" Jean yells from the stable and I chuckle and open the paddock, allowing Marco to follow me back to the stables. Marco sighs as I hug him around the neck tightly, letting him basically drag me to his open stall.

"Because I'm just wittle ole me. I'm an innocent little boy who does no wrong in this tale of woe." I say in a teasing voice, making Jean angrier. "Since when have you  _ever_ been  _innocent_? You're a fucking ass hole to me all the time!" He growls and I laugh, detaching from Marco's smooth neck and opening his stall door for him to go in. "Ha. I'm not the only one who wants to be fucking someone's asshole Jean. Plus I'd never even think to give my innocence to a horse face like you." I retort and he kicks his door again, startling poor Marco who only wants to eat in peace.

"Well at least I've never been the fuck toy of a dirty old man."

"Jean! That's enough!" Marco yelled and kicked the conjoining wall between the two. The memories flooded me for the second time today and I whimpered. Marco was by my side in an instant and I wrapped my tan arms around his muscular neck. "It's ok Eren. He isn't here. Jean didn't mean it. He was just angry.  _Right Jean._ " Marco soothed and I could feel him turn his head to look at Jean. The malice in his voice would've made me freeze in fear if I was in Jean shoes, well… more like horse shoes. I had calmed down once again, knowing Marco was here calmed my nerves since I knew he'd fight to the death to protect me.

Marco must've been glaring because soon I felt another presence on my back. "Yeah. I'm sorry Eren. That was way out of line. I know how much that hurt you and I shouldn't have used that against you." He murmured against my back. I sighed and turned, letting go of Marco's comforting neck and whacking Jean playfully on the nose. "Idiot." I giggled and patted his cheek. He snorted and quickly went back to his side of the stables. "Alright. Enough of this gooey eyed crap. Feed me." Jean whined and I laughed. "Right. Because I have to feed you first and Marco last right?"

Marco stands at attention at this and nudges my back. "Why do I have to be fed last Eren? What did I do?" He asked with the sweetest expression and most innocent voice that I really just wanted to do anything in my power to give him what he wanted. Instead I smirked and pointed to Jean. "According to Jean over there, he should be fed first because he's the biggest and that you should be fed last." I answer and Marco snorts, while Horse face himself is cowering into the corner.

"That's not true. I'm the biggest. Jean you're just taller than me by an inch or two and I have a wider girth." Marco argues and I grin and pat his sleek neck. "You are absolutely right Marco. I couldn't agree more. So I'll feed you first and then I'll feed the ass last." I laugh and turn to sashay out of the stable. "What the hell Jaeger!? Feed me you ass!" He growled and I kept laughing. The laughter came to a halt though when I heard a splash. I look down and see there is a puddle at my feet.  _What? Where did a puddle come from? It isn't raining is it?_ I look to the sky for answers but it's still clear and bright, not a single rain cloud in sight.  _So where…?_ I notice that the puddle is feeding off of a smaller river coming from the house. More specifically the kitchen, where I had water running.

"Shit! I left the water on!" I shout, startling Marco as I run into the house.  _I really am an idiot._

**_~ C ~_ **

_Reiner and Bertholdt were at it again._

As soon as I got done feeding the animals and making the tea, the whole house was calling for me to bring them some god damn tea. Honestly I never got a break.

Then after giving it to them, I was about to go and pick some apples to sell at the market when Reiner starts shrieking. He runs out the door and screams that 'He's going to tell mom about this you wench' and then disappears into step mother's room. Not even a minute later, I'm being summoned into her room with a crying Reiner.  _What the fuck could I have done now?_

"Cindereren. Come here." Hitch's annoying voice sounds from the bed. Hitch has a somewhat catty appearance, with large amber eyes and chin length shaggy, wavy light brown hair. She wore a light green dressing gown that was all the rage in France right now. Annie lay in her lap, sleeping contently as Hitch slowly stroked her back.

"Yes Step mother?" I say with confidence and respect, knowing what disrespect got me a long time ago. "Why was there a rat in my poor Reiner's tea cup this morning?" she asked and my eyes widened impossibly further.  _A rat!? We don't even have any rats! Perhaps she means mouse. I wouldn't put it pass Reiner to not know the difference between a rat and a mouse. But how did a mouse get in the tea and why did a mouse get into the tea? I know all the mice and they wouldn't screw me over like that. Perhaps it was an accident?_

"I'm so sorry Step mother. I do not know why or how a mouse got into the tea ma'am."

"Bull shit! You did it on purpose you ass hole!" Reiner shouted and started toward me, no doubt to hit me. "Reiner. Calm down. Go to your room and let mommy handle this." Hitch soothed and Reiner huffed, relenting and settling with a shove to my shoulder as he stormed out. That left Hitch and I all alone in the creepy as fuck room she usually sat in. We stood in silence for a minute or two as she stroked Annie and stared at me.

"So someone has enough free time to pull tricks eh?" She started and I stepped forward. "You don't honestly believe I-"

"Silence!" She growled, cutting me off as I stood there, scared of what would happen next.

"The tapestries in the library…  _clean them."_ She started and I could tell this was going to be a long list. "The weeds in the garden,  _get rid of them._ The drapes in the halls, wash them. The marble floor downstairs…  _Clean it."_

"All due respect ma'am, I've _already_ washed the floor," I started but she quickly cut me off with a deadly glare. " _Do it again_." Her voice left no room for argument so all I did was nod. "Clean all the windows and the fireplace. Also… when you go to the market… sell  _all_ the apples. If you come back with even  _one_  apple you'll get _no_  food for  _three days._  Are we clear?" She asked and I nearly stared in shock.

 _How the fuck am I going to sell over 100 apples and do all the shit she asked for!? I'm lucky to even sell 10 apples but she's asking for 100!? Looks like I'll go hungry for a couple days._  I sighed and nodded sadly. "Crystal clear ma'am."

"Good. Now get out of my sight and do your work." She growled and I bowed before departing.

 

**_~ C ~_ **

 

**_Levi's POV_ **

_Fuck all these people and their germs._

I stood in the middle of the commoners market with Mikasa nowhere in sight. She had somehow managed to convince me to come down here with her and the first chance she gets she ditches my ass.  _Figures, she probably did this on purpose too._ I growl and push through the crowd, trying to find my stupid sister so I can get the fuck out of here. The market is buzzing with shouts of children and adults, all trying to sell shit that no one cares about.

_Honestly I'm a mother fucking prince of Sina, why do I have to be here? Don't we have people for this?_

I let out an exasperated sigh as I walk through the streets and hide in the corner of a shallow alley way. Watching the people walking by and judging them silently.  _How can these people be so filthy and not be sick of themselves?_ That thought has bothered me since childhood and I still don't have an answer. I soon notice a small child was walking around the street, dirty as fuck with tattered clothes and a patched up cap on top of his shaggy blonde hair. He was sneaking up behind a woman who was selling sweets and I could immediately tell he was a beggar. Probably lost his parents or his parents were too poor to feed him. His bones showed through his skin in a gruesome way to show he probably hadn't eaten in a really long time.

 _Perhaps I should buy him something._ I may be cold but there's no way I could let a child die knowing I could've done  _something_  to help them. With that in mind I start to walk over to stop him and offer him some money but it was too late. The brat reached out and grabbed a cinnamon roll, quickly trying to turn and run but to no avail. The woman must've realized he was there and quickly grabbed him by the collar, holding him in place as she grabbed a paddle from her cart.

 _She was obviously prepared for thievery. I wonder how often this happens._ She yelled at him, calling him a worthless thief as she brought the wooden paddle down, no doubt to whack him in the head. But something amazing happened. The paddle came down, but instead of hitting the child's head, it hit someone else's. Someone jumped in at the last moment and shielded the boy, causing the woman to paddle a mop of messy brown hair that looked surprisingly clean and soft to the touch.

A loud yelp echoed from the male and the woman stepped away. The boy hunched over the child for a moment longer before looking back to the woman, probably making sure she wasn't going to strike again. What I didn't expect was the jewel like eyes he had. They shined with determination and anger that swirled in the blue green depths of his eyes. He glared viciously at the woman with a wicked snarl that could rival even my own. He stood tall and held the boy close, shielding him with his body as he continued to glare.

"What the  _hell_ is wrong with you?" The mysterious male growled at the now petrified woman. "W-what?  _Me?!_  This… this  _vermin_  tried to  _steal_ from  _my_ cart!" she screamed but that seemed to feed the flame in the boy's eyes.  _Who is this guy? Perhaps this is the beggar's brother?_  " _He_ is a  _child!_  Look at him! He looks like a walking  _skeleton!_  How can you turn a blind eye to this!? Don't you have a fucking  _heart!?"_  He shouted back, anger rising in every syllable he made. "You were about to kill him as well! Not only is his skull not fully developed, but his immune system is weak from starvation. One blow to the head would've been the death of him! You were about to  _murder_ a  _child_." He growled in a low menacing voice. The woman was shaking where she stood, the words hitting her hard as the fiery boy continued to glare.

"Bu… but he… stole… from me." She whimpered, obviously not getting the point.  _Moron. Who is he though? The fire in his eyes is simply breathtaking._ The boy's mouth fell open before he finally just snorted and dug into his pocket. Taking out a few coins and throwing them onto her cart. "There. Take the fucking money and  _leave."_

She looked at the money for a moment before shaking her head. "It's not enough. You still owe more."

"That's everything I have you fucking pig. Take it and leave. You're lucky I'm paying the likes of you anything at all." He warns and she gulps, grabbing her cart and quickly carting away.  _Fucking finally. Stupid bitch._  I turn my attention back to the handsome boy and watch his shoulders drop as he looks at the child. He's eating like someone is going to take it away from him, which someone does so its justified. The boy grabs the cinnamon bun from the child and holds it up and out of the reach of the jumping child.

"No. Listen I'll give it back in a moment but you need to listen to me ok?" The boy asks and the child nods erratically while eyeing the treat. "My name is Ci… I mean Eren. What's your name?" The boy, apparently named Eren, asks the child and the little boy looks up at Eren shyly. "Thomas… Thomas Wagner." He answers and Eren smiles, a sweet, innocent smile that makes my heart stutter for a moment, startling me enough to clutch my chest.  _Da fuck was that?_

"Hello Thomas. Ok, my father used to be a doctor so I picked up a few things. One of them being that someone who hasn't eaten in a really long time should not eat too fast. I understand your hungry but you need to eat slowly. If you don't then all that sudden energy can cause your heart to go to fast. It overwhelms it and can't take the sudden energy to the point it stops. Meaning that you could die. Although you shouldn't be eating something as unhealthy as this it will have to do. So I will give this back if you  _promise_ that you won't eat it too fast. Pinky swear?" He explains and holds out his pinky with a cute little smile. Thomas nods and quickly wraps his finger around Eren's.

Eren then hands the little boy his cinnamon bun and the look of pure joy the spreads across his face, both their faces, joy for finally being able to eat and the joy of helping someone in need, is simply adorable. Eren stands and looks around for a moment. "Where is Marco…?" He mumbled and then brought his fingers to his lips, whistling loud enough for the damn castle to hear. Moments later, a large, beautiful, dark horse pulling a cart of apples trots up to a laughing Eren. "It's about time! I have someone for you to meet Marco. Marco meet Thomas, Thomas meet Marco. My trusty steed." He introduced with a boyish grin.

The horse, Marco, looked down at the little boy and leaned down to nuzzle the boy's side, causing Thomas to giggle and pet his new friend. Meanwhile Eren walked back over with a satchel full of apples. "Hey Thomas? Do you have any family?" Eren asked and the boy nodded. "Yes. I have a sister, 2 brothers and a mama. But mama is really sick, I don't think food will help her." He whispered and the look of pure sadness that passed Eren's face made my heart retch. I wanted nothing more than to stop his sadness and see that adorable smile on his face again.

A look of utter determination settled in his eyes as he turned and rummaged through a sack in the back of the cart. After a minute he finally emerged, a simple gold necklace in his hands as he walked back to little Thomas. He stared at the pendant with a sad smile for a moment before placing it around the dirty boy's neck. "This was my mother's baptizing necklace. It's made with pure gold and the little jewel in the middle of the cross is a diamond. I want you to sell it and give the money to a doctor to look over your mom ok?"

Thomas looked stunned as he stared at the sparkling necklace and Eren smiled. "Also… I want you to take these apples to your family. You need them more them I do. There's 16, enough for your family anyone else you know whose hungry."

Jesus fuck was this kid rich or just extremely generous!? He wasn't dressed like a noble, and he sure didn't hold himself as one. But how can he give something like his mother's necklace when it obviously has sentimental value to him. So why give it to a complete stranger like that!? The boy looked just a stunned as I probably did before tears flowed down his face and he clung to Eren like a security blanket. "Th-thank y-you s… s-so much sir! H-how can I… ever r-repay you?" The boy sobbed into his shoulder and Eren just smiled. A dazzling smile that I thought would blind me with how happy and bright it was.

"Live Thomas. Repay me by living a fulfilling life that you want. Help others live fulfilling lives and… take care of your mom. Not everyone is lucky enough to have one."

_Alright, there is no way I'm not going to talk to this brat now. How can he be this sweet and kind!? No one does anything like this without some kind of motive. Perhaps… I should invite him to the ball. He's definitely interesting and I can see myself talking to him for hours on end. Although I won't truly know until I talk to him, I do know that he is extremely attractive. And his eyes… aw fuck those eyes, they were probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in all my years of living. Which is a lot._

I could see them perfectly. They were a green color with cobalt swirling around the ebony irises that seemed to bore into my very soul. Gold flecks thrown into the perfect color to make any man fall to his knees to admire the jewel in front of them.  _Whoa… what the fuck is wrong with me? I can't be lusting after a brat like him can I? Unless it's not lust. Ok no it's definitely lust but… something else too._

I blink and look around for a moment before my eyes rested on his, seeing that they are indeed looking straight into mine.

_I'm fucked._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like their soon to be eye fucking? I know I sure did! Anyway because I updated Early I will now be posting the 3rd chapter around Sunday or Monday! So look forward to that!
> 
> Also for all that medical shit. While the brain still isn't fully developed, Thomas Is around 6-10 so his skull (To my knowledge) Should be fully developed. I said that to make Eren sound smart.
> 
> Also the whole eating too fast while starving. That shit is true. I don't know the full dynamics and shit but if you are starving, legit starving and you eat too fast you can get a... heart attack? Maybe and die. I know that much. I assumed based on that that that is how it works.
> 
>  
> 
> Fact: Men were the first to wear high heels around the 1600s. Women began wearing them to look more masculine.
> 
> Bitch. 
> 
> And here is your second foreign word/sentence of the day!
> 
> おやすみなさい  
> Oyasumi nasai. (Oh-ya-zoo-me Nuh-sa-i)  
> Good night.  
> (Language: Japanese)


	3. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys finally meet! Some things are said and people met along with some jealous growls and even an invitation! Hanji will also make their appearance known! What they say goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the Third (Second) Chapter! Not much to say other then Levi is a pining idiot by the end. And Eren is an innocent little cutie who can't read. (Sorry but I had too!) All well here is your completely relevant fact of the day!
> 
> Fact: The Greek mythological god of death, Hades, had 4 black horses to pull his dark Chariot. There names being Orphnaeus (savage and fleet), Aethon (swifter than an arrow), Nyctaeus (proud glory of Hell's steeds), and Alastor (branded with the mark of Dis).
> 
> Also the mark of Dis is meaning the god of jewels or something like that named Dis Pater. But people then mixed Hades and Dis (People were probably too lazy to fucking say Dis Pater) up because both were gods of the under ground/underworld scene and Hades Subsumed him. So I think the mark of Dis basically means the mark of death since he is often mistaken as death.
> 
> And here is your foreign sentence/word of the day!
> 
> 私は明です。  
> Watashi wa Akira desu.  
> (Wah-tah-she wah Ah-Key-Rah des/ de- sue.)  
> I am Akira.  
> (Language: Japanese)

**_Eren’s POV_ **

 

_Why has that man been staring at me?_

I looked over for the first time while hugging the crying boy in my arms, and see a man watching me. His beautiful ebony hair falling just above his eyes in soft looking wisps that was styled into a clean shaven undercut that went down his porcelain neck. He had a clean cut jaw and thin lips smoothed into a small smile filled with amusement and something else. His arms were crossed over his chest partially underneath a beautiful green cloak that I recognized as one the countries army wore. _Perhaps he is in the army?_ He also wore a spot less, white, long sleeved shirt with a low neck to show off the smooth, porcelain skin of his collar bone. _There was no denying that he was very handsome, but… why was he looking at me like that?_

 

His face was set in an emotionless mask as he looked on. Any one would’ve thought he was bored at first glance but I saw it, in his eyes he was curious. Excitement flashing in those grey blue eyes that watched my every move intensely. _I wonder what he wants from me._ As I looked back into his deep eyes I forgot about little Thomas still crying in my arms. He squirmed for a moment and my eyes shifted to his blonde head on my shoulder. His coarse, short hair tickled my nose as he slowly pushed away from me, his cheeks stained with tears as he flashed a toothy grin.

 

“One day, I’m going to pay you back for your kindness! W-when my mommy is all better, we will live with you and work for you! I swear it on my father’s grave!” Thomas vowed, closing his fist over his heart in a way that reminded me of the _Sina Salute_. I closed my hand over his gently and sighed.

 

“You don’t need to do that Thomas. Believe me it’s not as fun as it sounds.” I said softly, trying to discourage this wild fantasy of his.

 

“No! I promised on my father’s grave Eren! I _will_ do it! For you _and_ for my family!” He restated and I just sighed and stood up.

 

“Alright then. If I ever become free of _my own_ chains that is.” I murmured, hoping that Thomas hadn’t heard that little remark.

 

“Now run along and go feed your family. But remember to eat _slowly.”_ I said with a light pinch to his cheek and a ruffle to his hair, causing him to giggle and slap at my hand, trying to stop my measly assault. He backed away and smiled before bowing his head respectively.

 

“Good bye Mr. Eren! I’ll see you later!” He shouted and I chuckled and waved.

 

“Bye Thomas. Say hello to your mother for me!” I called back and he nodded before running off down the street. I watched him for a moment before turning back to Marco.

 

“Well that happened. Sweet kid wasn’t he?” I asked and Marco nodded.

 

“I feel bad for the poor boy. I hope his mother will be ok.” Marco added and I gave a tired smile to the worried horse.

 

“I hope so too. But now we’ve got another problem.” I groaned as the situation fully hit me.

 

“What problem?” Marco asked and I nodded to the cart he was hooked up to.

 

“Step mother knows exactly how many apples are in there. She told me to count and then tell her and I counted 137 apples. Then she told me that I had to sell them all! I just gave 16 away and I have no way to pay the money back. She’ll know and she will up my punishment to _5 days_ without food instead of just 3! I’m royally screwed!” I growled and hugged Marco around his long neck, making my poor animal friend hold practically all my weight as I stopped trying to hold myself up. _I’m starting to notice that I do that often. I wonder when this little habit started._

 

"What do I _do_ Marco?! I can’t go _5 days_ without eating! Where’s a stroke of good luck when you need one!?” I whined into his soft dark coat and sighed when his leg held my leg closer, a horse version of a hug I think.

 

“I guess to try and sell as many apples as possible I guess. I’m really sorry Eren… I wish I could help you but… I don’t know either.”

 

We stood like that for a moment before the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat made me whip my head around. A blush formed on my cheeks at the realization that it was the hot guy watching me earlier. A sleek, thin brow was raised and his emotionless expression was switched with a slightly more amused emotionless expression. His lips were pulled up slightly in an amused smirk as his eyes looked me over. _I feel like prey when he looks at me like that. His eyes are ones of a predator, and boy does he look awfully hungry._

“Umm… Hi… oh! Would you like to buy an apple sir?” I asked with a genuine smile while detaching myself from my horse, glad to see at least one person might buy an apple. He studied me for a moment before nodding and his eyes softening a bit more.

 

“Yes I would. How much per apple?” He asked while pushing back his cloak, probably to reach for his bag of coins.

 

“Only 45 cents Sir. How many would you like?” I asked, making my way to the cart to take out the apples. As I was turned away I didn’t see the mysterious man take out the bag that looked like it would break with the amount of gold coins lay inside. When I did turn back around to face him though it took all of my composure to not let my mouth fall open. _How did he even carry that around without getting mugged!?_

“I’d like to buy all of them. All 121 of them, _please._ ”

 

_What!?_

**_~ C ~_ **

**_Levi’s POV_ **

****

_This brat’s face is absolutely adorable._

His cute pink lips spread open in a little _o_ and his eyes wide to show off those beautiful irises. The cute blush from earlier was still there as well, dusting his cheeks in a very attractive way. _I’ll have to thank Mikasa later for bringing me to this market next time I see her._

 

“S-sir!? All of them!?” He stuttered and I nodded, a little smile tugging at my lips.

 

“Yes. Like I said all 121 of them if you please.” I confirmed and his eyes widened impossibly further.

 

“Wait! How did you…” He started but realization soon struck and his beautiful eyes became a whole lot bigger.

 

“You… uh… you heard that?” He asked with another blush staining his cheeks and I nodded.

 

“All of it?” He said in a cute little whisper and I nodded once more, pulling a groan from the boy’s lips.

 

“Fuck my luck…” He murmured and his head shot up as soon as he realized what he said.

 

"I’m sorry sir! What did you want again?” He asked and I shook my head with a light chuckle.

 

“A brat like you needs to pay attention. I want all the apples in the cart. _Please._ ”

 

“B-but there 45 cents each! And 121 apples multiplied by 45 cents is…” He took a moment to balance it out and his face was absolutely priceless when he did.

 

“That’s $54.45! Sir I couldn’t ask you to pay that!” He shouted, _damn this brat yells a lot_. I rolled my eyes and placed the bag into his unwilling hands.

 

“There’s about $70 worth of gold coins in that bag. That should cover Thomas with his apples and the ones I’m buying now. Correct?” I questioned and he nodded slowly, staring down at the bag in his hands. The horse turned his head and started whinnying softly to him as he sniffed the bag. Eren nodded and after a few moments, he started laughing. The innocent sound of his laughter wrapped around me as he finally lifted his head, tears in the corners of his eyes as he smiled at me.

 

“Thank you… so much sir…?” He trailed off, hoping I’ll answer the question of my identity.

 

“Levi.”

 

“Sir Levi… thank you. I guess it is true then.” He said with a wink in my direction.

 

“It seems I got some good luck after all.” He said with the most genuine smile I have ever seen on another human being. Eren looked at the leather bag and sighed.

 

“Well... there’s no way you’ll be able to carry these by yourself… I’ll drop them off for you!” He decided with a cute smile. I was about to argue but I realized I had no come back. He was right, there was no way the Mikasa and I would be able to bring all these apples back to the castle by ourselves, plus this could be my chance to get to know him a bit more... With my mind made up I nodded and gave a tiny smile.

 

“Thank you. I have to find my sister though, she should be here somewhere-”

 

“I’m here, brother.”

 

I turned to the left to see that my sister was next to me. _When did she get here?_ She wore a white button down shirt and a green cloak over her shoulders. She also wore her white pants with the tall brown boots we had been wearing this morning when we got back from our trip. I could see that she washed them so at least it wasn’t disgusting. Her dark grey eyes looked over to my newest find and she nodded in greeting. He just smiled and nodded as well.

 

“Hello! Are you Sir Levi’s sister?” He asked and I let out a huff of amusement. _At least the brat is polite, but I want him to feel free to talk normally to me, which is weird since if it were anyone else I’d kick the shit out of them._

“Just Levi. And yes this is my sister Mikasa. Mikasa this is Eren. I just bought some apples from him.” I introduced and Eren snorted in disbelief.

 

“If by some you mean all of them then yes, you got some apples.” He teased and I smirked and slapped his arm playfully. Mikasa watched this exchange with wide eyes, obviously surprised by my behavior. _Me too sister. Me too…_

 

“Shut up. Eren here was also kind enough to offer to take all these apples back to the castle, since we can’t do it alone.” I added and she nodded.

 

“What!? The castle!?” Eren asked and I chuckled.

 

Oh how _fun this_ will be.

 

**_~ C ~_ **

****

_**Eren’s POV** _

_  
  
_ _I can’t believe it… I’m going to the castle!_

The three of us were currently travelling on horseback down the road towards the castle. I met the siblings black horses and boy were they intimidating. They were both huge as hell, with sinewy muscles under the surface of their smooth hair. At first when Marco and I saw them I thought they were going to run us over, but they were actually very nice. They told us they’re names were Aethon and Nyctaeus, Aethon being female and Nyctaeus being male. I didn’t really notice the looks Levi and Mikasa were giving me when I talked to them. Well… not until the two asked what I was doing. I stupidly told them I was talking to the horses, not remembering that other people can’t hear them like I can. Also Step mother told me that if I told anyone then people would hate me because I’m a freak.

 

It’s been silent ever since.

 

I was currently sitting on Marco’s bare back with Mikasa riding Aethon on my left and Levi riding on Nyctaeus to my right. We’ve been walking for only a couple minutes but the silence was slowly killing me. Marco and the other two however were having fun, talking about how they lived as I listened intently.

 

“You get apples every day!?” Nyctaeus asked in surprise and Marco nodded.

 

 “Yeah! Eren always makes sure to give us some apples to nibble on, even if he gets in trouble.” Marco added and I blushed in embarrassment.

 

“Marco…” I whispered, trying not to attract the attention of the two next to me. He just laughed and so did Aethon.

 

"Your human sounds like a really good one Marco.” She murmured, her head turning to look at me.

 

“He is! He’s raised me since I was a foal and I’m really happy his father got me for him. He always treats me right.” My blush darkened and I looked down, not seeing Levi stare at my weird reactions.

 

“Why are you so quiet Eren?” Nyctaeus asked and I merely tilted my head to both sides, but his expression didn’t change from confusion.

 

“I think he’s staying quiet because of your humans being here. It’s not very common to be able to talk to animals and I think he’s scared of how they’ll react.” Marco explained for me and I nodded.

 

“My human won’t react badly, she’s pretty calm, and if anything I think she would be interested in Eren.” Aethon said and Nyctaeus nodded in agreement.

 

“Mine as well. I’ve known _Rivaille_ for a long time and I doubt he would think lowly of you for it. He’d be even _more_ interested in you as well I bet.” He added and I gave them a small smile.

 

“Thank you.” I murmured and this time Levi spoke up.

 

“For what?” Levi asked, startling me with a small squeak. He was looking straight at me as I blushed and looked down.

 

“Go on Eren. There’s no need to fear them.” Nyctaeus encouraged and Aethon nodded as well.

 

“Yes Eren. I would actually like you tell my human something for me as well. You’ll be fine.” Ashton encouraged and I groaned but looked back at Levi shyly.

 

“I was… I was talking to your horse…” I murmured, looking down at my hands that were currently mangling Marco’s soft mane.

 

“His horse?” Mikasa asked, one of the few things I’ve heard her say today.

 

“Yeah. I was speaking to Aethon as well.” I added, getting a little more confident when seeing the surprised look in her eyes.

 

“How did you know her name was Aethon?” She asked and I smiled shyly.

 

“Because she told me earlier when you two were packing your saddles.”

 

“Can you seriously talk to the horses?” I turned to Levi and nodded.

 

“Yes…”

 

“Prove it. What’s my horses’ name?” He deadpanned and I swallowed before answering.

 

“His name is Nyctaeus.” His eyes widened slightly and I saw him look over my shoulder to his sister before nodding.

 

“You could have read that off our saddles. That’s not enough. We have three other horses, what are their names?” He asked and I looked to Nyctaeus. He had his head cocked towards Levi with a questioning look. Aethon had a similar expression in her large dark eyes.

 

“What is your human going on about Nyctaeus? We only have two other’s in the stable… oh. Eren he’s testing you. Tell him that there are only two horses and they’re names are Orphnaeus and Alastor.” Aethon told me and I nodded before turning back to Levi.

 

“Aethon says that there are only two other horses and their names are Orphnaeus and Alastor.” I almost laughed at the expression on his face as he stared at me with wide eyes.

 

“Holy fuck…” He murmured and looked at his horse.

 

“I didn’t know he could fucking talk.” He said and Nyctaeus snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“Well I don’t just shit and eat little _Rivaille."_  Nyctaeus replied and I couldn’t hold back the giggle at his sarcastic words. Levi turned towards me with a cocked brow and a low growl.

 

“What are you giggling about brat?”

 

I smirked and nodded towards his sassy steed.

 

“Nyctaeus just said, ‘Well I don’t just shit and eat little _Rivaille.”_ I translated and Aethon whinnied, making me turn and miss the look of recognition that passed Levi’s face.

 

“Tell my human that the human that feeds us gets weird after he drinks sometimes. Sometimes he comes in and hits us, he hits Alastor the most and that’s where his burn mark came from. I want Mika to fire him because it’s really starting to scare us.” Aethon explained and I nodded.

 

“Miss Mikasa, Aethon wants me to tell you that whoever feeds her drinks, I’m guessing alcohol, and comes in to beat them. She says that he beats Alastor the most and that’s why he has a burn mark and that he scares her. She is basically asking me to tell you to fire him.” I tell her, causing Mikasa to look down at her horse who is nodding, probably trying to make sure that any doubts about my ability were gone.

 

“That fat fuck Dario? I knew it!” Levi growled and looked at Mikasa.

 

"Didn’t I tell father that I thought it was him? Damn old man probably didn’t believe me.” He growled and ran a hand down Nyctaeus’s neck.

 

“Fucking bastard…”

 

“Thank you Eren. I’ll make sure to interrogate him later. I’m glad that my brother met you today.” I turned to Mikasa and smiled brightly.

 

“Thanks! I’m glad my step mother sent me out today, I don’t get out very often and when I do I usually find myself in some kind of adventure!” I said with a laugh, remembering the time Marco and I ended up in an old man’s back yard, offering me the chance to help him find his telescope. I searched for hours only to find out that it was behind him the whole time. He bought a few apples as an apology and, _of course,_ I ended up getting in trouble.

 

“Oh, I forgot to ask! Why are we going to the castle? Do you two live there!?” I asked in delighted curiosity and Levi smirked.

 

“Yes. We guard the Prince and Princess.” He answered slowly and my jaw dropped.

 

“Seriously!? That must be really cool! That means you go with them when they go to other kingdoms right?” I asked and Mikasa nodded.

 

“They don’t leave too often but when they do we accompany them.” Mikasa answered.

 

“Wow… I wish I could do that.” I marveled and Levi raised a perfect eyebrow.

 

“You wish you could follow the royals around?” He asked and I shook my head.

 

“No not that. I guess I wouldn’t mind that but I mean I wish I could go outside. I wish I could go to other kingdoms and see the ocean and just… be free…” I murmured, blushing when I felt the stares of both Mikasa and Levi on my face.

 

“Who do you live with Eren?” Mikasa asked politely and I willed my blushed away so I could look up at her.

 

“I live with my Step mother and step brothers Miss Mikasa.” I answered respectfully and I could see a tiny smile forming on her calm features.

 

“You don’t have to call me Miss you know. Mikasa is fine.” She murmured and I smiled and laughed.

 

“Same as your brother I see. Alright then… Mikasa.” I smiled and saw the faintest tint of pink taint her cheeks. I turned to see Levi glaring at her but he looked away when he noticed my questioning gaze.

 

“Only your step family? Where’s your father?” He asked and I looked down, sadness creeping up my chest.

 

“He… he was murdered one night when I was 10. They couldn’t even let me see the body because it was so… torn up.” I murmured and silence once again rang in my ears. I didn’t want to see the pity that would most likely be in their eyes, I didn’t want anyone’s pity. After a moment of silence Mikasa cleared her throat and I looked up, she had a smile on her lips as she tried to change the subject.

 

“For someone who sells food you look awfully skinny.” She teased and the attempt at some fun on her part made me give her a small smile.

 

“Ye-yeah… I don’t eat often and I also work all day so it doesn’t really let me gain that much weight.” I said with a chuckle, trying to imagine myself all nice and filled out. _Ha ha no._

 

“Does your family not have enough money for food? If you need to then I can give you some more money for you and your family.” Levi spoke and I shook my head and laughed.

 

“No way! You’ve given me enough already today! Besides, my step mother has enough money to feed my step brothers till there stuffed three times a day.” I said and missed the flaw in my words. _My step brothers, not me._ Levi definitely noticed and he soon asked, “Do you eat till you’re stuffed three times a day Eren?”

 

I looked away in embarrassment and shook my head.

 

“Sometimes if I’m lucky we have friends of my father over and my step mother pretends that I’m her son. Then I get to eat dinner with them.” I answer in a small voice.

 

“Why? Why does she treat you like that?” Mikasa asked and I smiled sadly.

 

“Because I deserve it.” I murmured and I squeaked in surprise when I felt a strong hand latch onto my wrist. I turn to my right to see a very irate Levi staring me down _._

 

 _“You_ do _not_ deserve it. I don’t care what that wretched woman tells you, you are very kind and caring and I _know that_ even though I met you less than an hour ago. So don’t _ever_ say that you deserve it when you don’t. Got it?” He growled and my eyes widened. His eyes were narrowed in anger but I don’t think it was directed towards me personally. His lips were curled into a snarl and his eyes looked wild. I looked over and could see that Mikasa was shocked by her brother’s behavior as well. His eyes widened for a moment before he quickly let go of my wrist and sat fully on Nyctaeus once more. After a moment his face went back to his usual emotionless one and he stared straight ahead.

 

“I really would like to help you Eren. I’m done being worthless.” He growled and I smiled sweetly and leaned over to touch his shoulder, causing him to startle and look at me.

 

“You are already helping me so much Levi! In fact you saved me from starving for the next three days.” I said and he nodded but looked at me again.

 

“Why three days?” He questioned and I didn’t even think about it before saying,

 

“Because that’s how long my punishment would’ve been if I didn’t sell all these apples. But knowing her she probably would’ve heightened it to five days for the hell of it.”

 

He growled again and I retracted my hand. “That really is terrible Eren. Are you sure you don’t want us to help? We work very closely with the Prince and Princess, we could pull a few strings and get you out of there.” Mikasa told me, her gentle hand on my leg and I smiled and patted it.

 

“I can’t leave… that’s really nice of you guys but I just… I can’t…” _I deserve it. I’m a freak and the only people I love are there. I can’t be a burden to anyone else. I would only cause trouble to the people around me. Most of all I can’t leave my mother behind. Not again._ They didn’t seem to like my answer but they didn’t argue it anymore. After a few moments I thought about it for a moment and wondered why they needed this many apples. _Perhaps they’ll feed it to Aethon and Nyctaeus._ I could imagine them eating these till they were full, prancing around with the two siblings on their backs, smiling and laughing with apples in their hands. That image alone caused me to giggle, which as I continued to think about it caused me to laugh. Levi and Mikasa were already looking at me funny when I started giggling but now they were looking at me in amusement.

 

“What the hell is so funny brat?” Levi asked in an irritated voice, probably still mad that I rejected the notion of running away from home. I calmed down a little and smiled brightly at him, causing that scowl of his to disappear and I could almost swear I saw the faintest blush appear across his face. I didn’t get a great view because he looked away and I turned to see Mikasa was staring with a blush of her own.

 

“What do you guys need these apples for? I mean this is a _lot of_ apples!” I exclaimed and Levi cleared his throat.

 

“I was actually planning to give it to the chefs to use for the ball tonight.” He said and I tilted my head. _A ball? There’s a ball tonight? Step mother is going to be pissed when she finds out that she wasn’t invited._

 

“A ball?” I ask and he nodded.

 

“Yes. The King made the, _oh so wise_ decision to have one because the Prince and Princess came home today. Honestly I think it’s stupid. I don’t know anyone and everyone there is just going to be a bunch of fake bitches after my money.” Levi grumbled and I laughed.

 

“Fake bitches eh? C’mon. There has to be one person there that is at _least_ tolerable! Plus your sister is going to be there!” I pressed, watching him growl before sitting up straight.

 

“Say Eren… Why don’t you come?” He asked and I pointed to my chest.

 

“Me?!” I squeaked and he rolled his eyes with a sassy grin on those very nice lips of his. _Stop it. It would never happen to a piece of shit like you._

 

 _“No_ the Eren _behind_ you, _yes_ you! C’mon brat it’s just like you said, there has to be _at least one_ tolerable person besides my sister there. Plus I want to know about you kid… your interesting.” He added and I felt a blush creep down my neck and ears.

 

“C’mon Eren say yes!” Marco interjected and surprised me. He had been uncharacteristically silent the whole time and I actually _forgot_ about him till now. Aethon neighed to get my attention and nodded as well.

 

“Our humans will take care of you Eren. They may not act like it all the time but they are very kind and very hard to crack. The fact that they are talking to you now proves that they like you!”

 

“Yeah especially little Rivaille here. He doesn’t just talk to anyone unless he has to. He likes you, I can tell. In fact I think he likes you a little more than he needs too~” Nyctaeus cooed and my blush got brighter and bigger.

 

“Nyctaeus! Don’t say stuff like that!” I cried out and he just chortled and whinnied along with Marco and Aethon. Mikasa and Levi looked at my form, covering my blushing face with my hands and then down to their whinnying horses.

 

“Oi Eren what did he say?” Levi asked and I shook my head, pouting underneath my hands.

 

“No! It’s too embarrassing!” I whined and I heard Mikasa failing at holding in her laughter.

 

“Eren don’t be a brat and tell me what he said.”

 

“I’m not a brat! I’m 19 years old so I’m not a kid either!” I yelled and he sighed in exasperation.

 

“Then stop acting like a brat and tell me what he said.” He growled and Nyctaeus snickered and laughed some more.

 

“Little Rivaille definitely likes you. He doesn’t let anyone talk back to him like you do. But seriously, you should go to the ball Eren, it’ll be fun and he and Mikasa obviously want you there.” Nyctaeus told me and I sighed and buried my face in Marco’s mane.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to go it’s that I won’t be able to. Step mother would never let me leave the house and go to a ball! Reiner would probably beat me up and tell me I’m worthless and then I’d have to clean the house for the fifth time this week! It’s not like I even have anything to wear to a ball! Maybe one of my dad’s old suits but it’s tattered and would take all day to repair and I have to clean everything and it’s impossible!” I ranted into sweet Marco’s soft mane and listened to the sound of Levi and Mikasa breathing.

 

“Eren…” Mikasa murmured and I stiffened when I felt someone’s hand on my right leg.

 

“Eren. Take this.” Levi’s voice carried into my ears and I looked to the side to see him holding a paper out to me. I took it and stared really long hard, trying to read the scribbles but to no avail. I was taught for a short amount of time, my father teaching me some things but he relied on Hitch to teach me when he was on business trips, which means she didn’t do shit to help me. It was embarrassing, sitting between two respectable people who were probably very educated when I couldn’t even read. _I’m such a fucking mistake._

 

“Eren?” Levi’s voice brought me out of my self-loathing and I looked down, my bangs covering my eyes so that they didn’t see the tears that were starting to build up. I _hated_ being such a burden on others, not knowing how to read and write, something a lot of people could do. Relying on others to protect me and not being able to do so myself. A hand was suddenly on my chin and it ripped my head to the side, showing my teary wide eyes to the one I didn’t want to see it.

 

“Eren why are you crying?” Levi asked, his eyes softening as my hands started to shake and I looked anywhere but his face.

 

“I can’t read Levi… will you please tell me what it says?” I ask in a tiny voice that didn’t sound like my own. His fingers lingered on my chin for a moment before he brushed a finger under my eye.

 

“Tch… you don’t need to cry over something like that…” He murmured and I looked away again.

 

“It’s an invitation to the ball. It’s a masquerade ball for some fucking reason so if you need a mask you can borrow one from me when you get there.” He said gently and I nodded.

 

“Ok… But I know for a fact that she won’t let me go unless they go, and even if they go they might leave me behind. So I make no promises.” I murmured and turned to see his face. I was surprised to see a very beautiful smile on his usually down turned lips. _His smile is really beautiful._

“Ne Eren?” I turned to Mikasa and tilted my head.

 

“What do you know about the Prince and Princess of Sina?” She asked and I hummed.

 

“Hmm… just rumors and what I hear from my step mother and step brothers. I hear that they are very beautiful and quiet, but very powerful in both physical and mental forms. Reiner says that they are both very cold hearted, when I asked why he said it’s because they show no emotion and don’t come out often. But… I don’t think that makes anyone cold on the inside. If they don’t wear their emotions that could be because of trust issues… not because they themselves don’t care. I think people judge them to harshly when they don’t even know them. They’re both probably being pressured into arranged marriages right?” I asked and both ravens nodded.

 

“I bet that must really fucking suck too. Having to marry someone you probably don’t even know and probably don’t even love. I can’t imagine giving my freedom… or my… my b-body to someone I don’t even love. I think it would be very brave for them to marry someone for the kingdom. But I also wouldn’t blame them if they married for love instead. I don’t think I could do it.” I murmured.

 

“Interesting…” Levi murmured and looked forward. “Perhaps I’ll tell the prince that.”

 

The rest of the ride to the castle was quiet, except for the sound of hoofs as they hit the ground and the chatter of the three horses.

 

**_~ C ~_ **

****

**_Levi’s POV_ **

****

_He’s so fucking adorable._

Mikasa and I waved farewell as Eren slowly disappeared from view and away from the castle. He offered to stay and help us put the apples inside but we called for some servants to do so instead so that we could chat with Eren. He didn’t mind that at all and laughed at a few jokes I shared about shit, I’m pretty sure he was doing it for my sake, and at whatever the horses were telling him. It was sad to see the boy go but Mikasa and I both saw the nervous looks he sent to the sun in the sky. He probably had to get home sooner than later, especially if he was going to get ready for a ball.

 

Now it was just Mikasa and I with our horses. I looked over to see said woman smirking at me and petting Aethon’s nose.

 

“I like him.” She murmured and I nodded.

 

“As do I.” I agreed as we walked our horses back to the stables.

 

“He has beautiful eyes Levi. I couldn’t help notice how you liked to stare at them… and his lips.” She murmured and I growled defensively.

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 

“You like him don’t you?” She asked and I stiffened.

 

“What’s it to you?” I growl and she sends a tiny smile my way.

 

“I think I’m going to choose him as my husband.” She said with a smirk on her pink lips.

 

“Unless of course, he’s taken the heart of another?” She asked and I glared before walking Nyctaeus into the stable.

 

“Shut the fuck up. Don’t even joke about that.”

 

“You looked like you were going to murder someone when he said he was being abused by his step family. Anyone else and you wouldn’t have shown anything, but you completely lost your shit Levi. I think big brother’s got it bad.” She teased and I growled even louder.

 

“Shut up! Fucking brat… saying shit she doesn’t understand…”

 

“Then you won’t mind if I dance with him tonight? And on our honey moon?” She asked and I turned and gripped the front of her shirt before she could even finish that vile sentence.

 

“Don’t touch what isn’t yours!” I bellowed, paling when I realized that was exactly what she wanted to hear. Mikasa smiled widely and laughed.

 

“I think it’s time to call in Hanji.”

 

_Oh fuck._

 

“Did someone say, _HANJI!?_ HA that’s _MY_ name!” Hanji’s annoying as fuck voice and I groaned. _Fuck._

 

“Aw fucking shit why would you-”

 

I was interrupted by the tall brunette who flew on down next to Mikasa, their shitty goggles strapped to their messy hair, probably from the wind, with that god forsaken orange tutu on. Hanji’s fashion sense basically didn’t exist since they was wearing a white button up shirt with brown pants, black boots and that stupid ass orange tutu. Their brown eyes were wide with excitement as they grinned maniacally, _fuck their height,_ down at me.

 

“So I hear my little Levi is in looooooove! Oh who’s the lucky guy? Is it me!?” They asked and I shuddered at the very thought.

 

 _“Holy flying fuck_ no. Plus I’m not _fucking in love_ … I just don’t want my Eren in any trouble.” I growled and I nearly face palmed at the mistake I made, watching Hanji spazzing around next to Mikasa.

 

“My BABY! You just said ‘My Eren!’ That’s fucking adorable!”

 

“He’s got it real bad.” Mikasa snickered and I growled and whacked the back of her head.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“OOOOHHH I AM SO SHIPPING IT! But what should the ship name be…” they murmured.

 

“Hanji…” I growled but they just ignored me.

 

“Eren and Levi… How about Erevi? Or Leren? Or we could use your Rivaille nick name and say Riren and… Ereri! Of course the name depends on who’s shoving whose penis in whose hole… Mikasa! Who do you think would top in their relationship? Will Eren be plowing this little shorty or is it the other way around?”

  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP HANJI I SWEAR TO GOD!”  

 

“LOOK AT THAT CUTE LITTLE BLUSH AWE YOU ARE SO GOING TO BE THE FUCKED LEVI~”

 

“… His ass is the only one getting plowed tonight.” I growled in defense but once again, I fucked up.

 

“OH MY GODS MIKASA DID YOU HEAR THAT!?!?!? THAT’S THE SOUND OF THIS SHIP FUCKING SAILING!”

 

“Done. Just… _fucking_ done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWEEE KAWAII DESU NE! Hanji, Levi and Eren are my favorite characters in SNK. Always have been my perfect little angels! So I will be posting a NEW story today! It is Also a fantasy crossover of the Little Mermaid! Eren is Ariel and Levi is our little prince but don't worry it will have my own little twists in it to make it semi original. Since I already have 8 chapters of that done and I will post every week then hopefully I'll never have to delay the story. Same with this one! I have 5 chaPTERS OF THIS TO MAKE YOU GUYS ALL FAT AND HAPPY SO HOPeFULLY YOU won't have to wait long. I just realized that's in all caps but all well. I'm too lazy to delete it! Also the next chapter to My Alien Lover will be out today!
> 
> Fact: At the ocean's deepest point, the water pressure is the equivalent of having 50 jumbo jets piled on top of you.
> 
> Don't go there kids. Thats a lot of jets. And here is your second foreign word/sentence of the day!
> 
> 教えて  
> Oshiete  
> (Oh-she-eh-te)  
> Tell me  
> (Language: Japanese)


	4. A Gay Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren prepares for the ball tonight! But what happens when things do go according to plan? Will Eren be able to go to the ball after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO hellloooo I exist... So here is the new chapter! YAYYYAYAYA I will be posting the 3rd chapter of The Little merman tomorrow and today is the official day of CinderEren! YAY! Anyway if you didn't know there is a new SNK OVA called Attack Junior High or something like that but its so cute! I love Eren's bed head so much it hurts! The 2nd episode for it (Its a series like thing) came out today and will come out every Saturday so if you want to watch it for free look up "Attack Junior High Ryuanime" and it should be the first thing to pop up! I haven't seen the second episode yet nor do I know if its on that website but the first one is! also I have a photo reference for Levi's and Eren's mask so when you see this []x[] press it to see what Eren's mask looks like!
> 
>  
> 
> Fact: USPS mail carriers are attacked by 6,000 dogs per year.
> 
> Awee poor mail man
> 
> 乳首  
> Chikubi  
> (Chi-coo-bee)  
> Nipple  
> (Language: Japanese)

**Eren’s POV**

When I got back to the house I was immediately met with a haughty Hitch and two step brothers getting ready for their music lesson.

 

“So Cindereren… did you do as I ask and sell _all_ the apples?” Hitch asked with a knowing smirk and an amused glint in her eyes. _Damn bitch wanted to punish me all along._ That’s one of the many things I learned about Hitch over the years. She always does as she says she would, she _never_ goes back on her word, _but_ she will try anything in order to do it as literally as possible or as vaguely as possible. Whichever one she decides would torture me the most.

 

I smiled brightly and held out the bag of gold coins.

 

“Of course ma’am! I sold all 137 apples just as you asked me too.” I replied and nearly laughed at the surprised look on her face. It quickly became a growl though as she glared at me.

 

“Don’t lie to me boy. There is absolutely no way you sold all 137 apples. Tell me the truth.” She growled but I continued smiling and held the bag of coins.

 

“It is the truth ma’am! One of the guards at the palace bought all of them! If you don’t believe me then count the money yourself. There is $61.65 in here.” I said and stood tall when she gripped the bag and stared inside.

 

“I’ll make sure to count these later. But for now clean the floors. Bertholdt! Reiner! Upstairs now! It’s time for your music lesson!” Hitch commanded and the boys nodded and did as they were told, running up the stairs to get to the music room. Hitch looked at me with distaste for a moment before walking up the stairs and into the music room with a silent click of the door handle. _Bitch._

I heaved out a sigh and made my way up the spiral stairs to go get the cleaning supplies from my room. We did have a cleaning closet before but Reiner begged step mother to let him store his gym shit in there. So naturally all the cleaning shit was moved into my room. _Hitch the bitch._ I just sadly walked up the creaky old stairs to my small room and smiled to see all the mice in there.

 

“Eren! Your back!” Armin yelled with a smile, jumping on the bed post to get my attention and the attention of all the other mice. Everyone slowly poked their heads out of wherever they were hiding and cheered when they saw I was back.

 

“Eren’s back!”

 

“Eren we were so worried!”

 

“Do you have any food?”

 

I laughed at that last one. Sasha always asked if I had food whenever I came back. We found out that she especially liked potatoes and will do absolutely _anything_ to get one.

 

“Eren! Did Hitch punish you for not selling all the apples?” Armin squeaked and I smiled and shook my head.

 

“Nope! Because I sold all the apples!” I cheered and laughed at the astonishment on all their furry little faces.

 

“But Eren! You told us there was 137 apples! You’re lucky to even sell 10! How did you do it!?” Armin asked. My answer was a dreamy smile on my face as I walked over to the bed and fell face first on it.

 

“I met a very nice man today Armin. Absolutely beautiful in every way…” I sighed and looked over to see Armin smiling.

 

“Is that a blush I see Eren? Does our little Eren have a crush!?” Armin teased and I grumbled into the bed and nodded. Squeals, squeaks and chirps from the mice and birds around me echoed through the room and I sat up to laugh at them. They were all dancing with each other and cheering me on. _They are so weird._ I sighed heavily and picked up a pillow, cuddling it to my chest and imagined Levi taking me away from my step family.

 

_His beautiful ebony hair swaying in the wind, silver blue eyes shining with a beautiful smile on his lips. He’s wearing his work uniform with the beautiful green cape flowing behind him as he took my hand and brought me close, his chest flush with mine._

 

_“Eren. I’ll never let this wretched bitch harm you ever again. I’ll protect you forever.” He murmured against my ear and pulled me to his elegant carriage. He pulled me onto his lap once inside and stared deeply into my eyes._

 

_“I love you, brat.” And he leaned down for a true loves first ki-_

“Eren!” Armin’s voice brought me out of my day dream and I jumped.

 

“Agh! Armin you startled me!” I exclaimed but was met with his teasing smirk.

 

“What were you just thinking about Eren?” He asked teasingly. _Damn his extreme intelligence._

 

“Nothing! Actually I have to go clean the floors now so bye!” I quickly excused and shot up from the bed, grabbing a bucket and soap as well as a torn up rag.

 

“Wait Eren! At least tell us what his name is!” Connie yelled from beside Sasha on the floor next to the bed. He must’ve given her some of his corn to try and sate her ferocious appetite. _Shipping it._

 

“His name… is Levi.” I murmured and quickly ran out of the room to flee the upcoming questions my best friend would have no doubt asked me. I sighed and flinched at the noises coming from the music room. Hitch was undoubtedly playing the piano, Bertholdt playing the weird ass flute thing and Reiner was singing. The noise was almost unbearable because _dear fuck_ Reiner _cannot_ sing for his life.

 

“Oh SING SWEET NIGHTINGALE! SING SWEET NIGHTINGALE-” He was practically _screaming_ in there! I ran past and slid down the railing, holding onto the rag and the bucket as I went. It was actually really fun and made me feel like I was flying whenever I did it. _Like a bird._ Once I hopped down I quickly went to the kitchen and filled the bucket up with soapy water and walked back onto the large foyer floor. I then realized that I needed to sweep before anything else could get done and quickly swept the floor, placing the broom and the dust pan on the stairs till I was done washing.

 

I tied a piece of white cloth around my hair and got on my knees, quickly getting to work. _Thank God_ the doors and walls were so thick that I couldn’t hear the shit spewing out of Reiner’s mouth right now. That would’ve been _absolutely dreadful._ But now that I heard it, the song was stuck in my head. _Surely Hitch and my step brothers wouldn’t be able to hear some light singing as I worked right?_

 

With that thought in mind and a small smile I began to scrub, singing while I worked.

 

_“Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing, sweet nightingale,_

_High above me.”_

 

I truly did love singing this song. My mom sang it to me every night till I went to sleep when I was little. I can still see her beautiful smile as she kissed my forehead and sang me to sleep.

 

_“Oh, sing, sweet nightingale_

_Sing, sweet nightingale_

_High above,”_

I wonder if my mother would be ok with the fact that I like men more than women. Or would that be something she wanted for me? A wife to give me children?

 

_“Oh, Sing, sweet nightingale,_

_Sing, sweet nightingale,_

_High~”_

I went all _Mariah Carey_ on the last note and dumped the rag in soapy water again before wringing it out. _I think she would_. She was the one that used to tell me to follow my dreams after all. _Before she died anyway._

_“Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing, sweet… nightingale,_

_Oh, sing, sweet nightingale,_

_Sing, sweet~”_

_Would Levi enjoy my singing?_ That thought caught me by surprise, as did the sudden heat flowing down my cheeks and neck. _He has much more important stuff than hearing someone like me sing!_

_“Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing~”_

_But would he?_ I don’t really know if I’m _that_ good of a singer but I imagine it’s better than Reiner’s. I don’t _think_ I’m terrible at it. _Am I?_

_“Oh, sing, sweet nightingale_

_Oh, sing, sweet~_

_Oh… sing~_

Oh! Annie!”

 

I looked up to see that not only was Annie sitting on the steps next to the dust pan, but a set of paw prints leading from the dust pan.

 

“Annie! What’d you do that for!?” I whined and was met with a blank stare from those icy blue eyes of hers. I stood and was about to go and pick her up to wash her feet when there was a loud knock on the door. I immediately tensed, a twinge of fear crawling down my spine but I ignored it when I heard,

 

“Open in the name of the King.”

 

I quickly went to the door and was met with a slightly older gentleman. He had slightly curly light brown hair that was in the same undercut as Levi’s was, except his hair was shorter and not at neat as Levi’s, with small hazel eyes under thin eyebrows. The mysterious man wore the countries army outfit as well as a forest green cape. He had an arrogant aura around him but I gave him the benefit of the doubt and smiled gently.

 

“Yes? How may I help you?” I asked and was a little peeved by the smirk this guy was wearing.

 

“An urgent message from His Imperial Majesty.” He replied and handed me an envelope, turning on his heel and walking away once again. _Rude._

 

 _“Thank You!”_ I called out sarcastically, not being able to hold it back before turning back and closing the door.

 

“What’s it say Eren!” Two voices suddenly exclaimed from behind me and I let out a shriek, a very _manly_ one mind you, and turned to see Armin and Connie hanging out of a hole in one of the stair posts. They had hundreds of little port holes all over the house that they used for all kinds of mischief making. Of course I would never close the holes up because they often tell me what’s going on around the house and which brother is planning on pranking me.

 

I looked down at the letter and tried to read the scribbles on the front but soon gave up.

 

“I don’t know. He said it’s urgent… Maybe I should interrupt the… ‘Music Lesson’.” I hinted and started up the stairs. I could hear Reiner and Bertholdt bickering but it was soon interrupted by Hitch.

 

“Boys. Boys.”

 

“It’s his fault, Mother.” Bertholdt whined and I rolled my eyes as I walked to the door and prepared myself for the yelling that would no doubt commence once I knocked.

 

“Above all boys, self-control.”

 

I quickly knocked on the door, cringing at the sound of the angry slamming of piano keys.

 

“Yes!” She growled and I slowly opened the door to reveal a very angry step mother.

 

“Cindereren!” She exclaimed, standing to make her way over to me.

 

“I’ve warned you to never interrupt while-”

 

“But this just arrived from the palace-” I interrupted but was in turn interrupted by Reiner and Bertholdt who came dashing toward me.

 

“From the Palace! Give me that!” They both exclaimed, ripping it from my clutches and pettily fighting for it, ripping it open in the process. _Damn these two are idiots._

“Give it here!”

 

“No! Let me see that!”

 

“Give that back-”

 

Hitch then decided to step in and plucked it from their idiotic hands.

 

“I’ll read it!” She exclaimed and the brothers went quiet as she quickly skimmed over it, her eyes widening with each word.

 

“There’s to be a masquerade ball!” She started and I smirked. _I already got my personal invitation to that._

 

“A masquerade ball!?” The brothers gasped but Hitch ignored them and continued to read.

 

“In honor of the royal highnesses, The Prince and Princess!” She exclaimed again, both Reiner and Bertholdt hanging on her every word.

 

“The Princess!” _The Prince._

 

“And by royal command,” Hitch continued, “Every eligible lady and gentlemen is to attend!” She finished and Reiner and Bertholdt were practically squealing like pigs. _Not that they aren’t pigs anyway._

“Why that’s us!” Reiner gasped.

 

“And I’m so eligible.” Bertholdt sighed and I nearly peed myself trying to contain my laughter. _These dolts I swear._ Deciding to finally make my presence known, well… renown, I said, “Why that means I can go too!”

 

“Ha! Him _dancing_ with the Princess! Ha!” Reiner sneered and Bertholdt joined in on the bashing.

 

“I’d be honored your highness, would you mind holding my broom!” He insulted with a high voice before Reiner and he started dancing around the room, laughing at the obvious anger on my face. _Those bastards._ I ignored their stupidity and raised my head up high. I don’t need to take shit from these guys. I am within my rights to go.

 

“Well why not?” I asked, earning the attention of both Reiner and Bertholdt as they finally stopped their idiotic dancing.

 

“After all I’m still a member of the family! And it says, ‘By royal command, _every_ eligible lady _and_ _gentlemen_ is to attend.’” I argued and watched Reiner and Berthold’s faces drop when Hitch nodded slowly.

 

“Yes… So it does.” She agreed and I grinned in triumph.

 

“Besides,” I continued, “I was given a personal invite and it would be extremely rude to not attend.” All eyes were on me, eyes wide at the sudden news.

 

 _“Who_ gave _you_ a personal invitation?” She questioned with a glare and I quickly dug through my apron till I found the pristine envelope, my name written in Fancy cursive on the back. At least that’s what Levi told me it said.

 

“The man I sold all the apples to this morning was one of the royal highnesses personal body guards. He personally gave this to me and even wrote my name so that no one could take it.” I answered and handed a ticked Hitch the letter. She read it and sighed silently, letting out a small huff before giving it back.

 

“So it does…” She grumbled but quickly hid it behind a false polite smile.

 

“Well I see no reason why you _can’t_ go _. If_ you get all your work done…” She trailed off and I was nearly bouncing in excitement.

 

“Oh I will! I promise!” I vowed as I started for the door, wanting to get a head start to secure my position at Levi’s side- I mean at the masquerade ball. Hitch’s voice however stopped me as she continued. _Fuck._

 

“And if you could find something suitable to wear.” She added and I nodded feverishly.

 

“I’m sure I can… Oh thank you step mother!” I exclaimed and bowed, excited enough to show her respect.

 

_I’m… I’m going to the masquerade ball._

**_~ C ~_ **

****

_I haven’t seen this suit in years._

All the mice and I have managed to find something for me to wear. A suit my father used to wear on all of his business trips as a travelling doctor. It was a gray suit with a black vest and a white shirt with a few loose buttons along with a pair of matching gray pants. Honestly it wasn’t the best but I think I’d look pretty good in it.

 

“It looks really old.” I heard Ymir say from her spot on the wooden chest next to Historia. Historia elbowed her, telling her to stop being rude and smiled again at me. I sighed and stared at the suit.

 

“Sure… it is a little old fashioned but I’ll fix that.” I vowed and grinned at the others in the room.

 

“How are you gonna do that?” Connie asked from his spot on the box of threads and thimbles.

 

“Well… As far as I can tell it just needs some fixing up. I’ll need a tie and a belt for it and maybe a few other accessories it will take a while to spiff it up but I think I can-”

 

“Cindereren!” Reiner’s annoying voice sounded through the house and I sighed.

 

"Oh now what do they want?!” I growled and stood.

 

“Cindereren!”

 

“Cindereren!”

  
Bertholdt and Hitch’s call quickly came after and I stared longingly at the suit.

 

“Oh well… guess my suit will just have to wait.”

 

“Cindereren! Cindereren!”

 

“Alright alright! I’m coming!” I seethed as I opened the door and walked out of my room, not seeing the sad and angry faces the mice were making and the gears turning in Armin’s furry little head.

 

**_~ C ~_ **

****

_Dong… Dong…_

I sighed and gripped my broom tightly. The clock strikes 8… _I was too late._ I wasn’t ready now nor would I be ready to go to the ball in time. My suit wasn’t done, there’s nothing I could do about it now. As soon as the carriage arrived I walked with a heavy heart up the stairs. I knocked on step mother’s bedroom door and waited till she opened it to deliver the news.

 

“Yes?”

 

“The carriage is here.” I murmured softly and turned, ready to just go to bed and end this night for good.

 

"Oh… Why Cindereren, you’re not ready child.” She stated, obviously trying to put me down even more than before. I stopped and sighed, clenching the broom handle tightly, and wishing dearly it was Hitch’s throat.

 

“I’m not going.” I replied softly and I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

 

“Not going? Oh what a shame. But of course there will be other times and-”

 

“Yes.” I interrupted, being on the brink of tears already, I didn’t want to hear her false pity.

 

“Good night.” I stiffly murmured before continuing on my way to my room. _Everyone will be so disappointed. I hope Levi doesn’t mind that I can’t go. And Mikasa too. I let them and myself down. I don’t deserve to go._ I finally made it up all the fucking stairs and smiled bitterly. Walking sadly over to the window and trying to cheer myself up.

 

“All well. What’s a royal masquerade ball anyway? After all I suppose it would be frightfully dull and… and boring and completely… completely wonderful… I’m sorry… Levi….” I trailed off as I stared off at the lit up castle. Mikasa and Levi are there… I wonder if they are waiting for me.

 

The walls next to me suddenly lit up and slowly I turned. The candle on a wooden desk in the corner had suddenly lit up as two birds opened up the closet, show casing my finished suit.

 

“Oh my… Wait… that’s my…!”

  
“Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!” The mice cheered as they watched my awe struck face.

 

“Happy Birthday!” Connie and Sasha cheered and I laughed as everyone else glared and shook their heads. I ran over and picked up the suit, spinning in place and hugging the meaningful attire to my chest.

 

“Well I never dreamed it… it’s such a surprise! How can I ever… Oh thank you so much!” I thanked them and looked over the suit. The gray suit had been washed and mended of any holes and loose buttons it originally had and the black vest was nice and crisp from most likely being ironed. The white shirt now had all its buttons resewn onto it. My attire now had a plain bolo tie and a black belt to weave through the mended gray pants. _I think I’m going to cry. I’m going to see my new friend, and crush, again!_

 

“Quick Eren! Put it on before they leave without you!” Armin insisted and I nodded and quickly changed, not caring if there were girls in there since I had no time to shoo them away. As I changed all I could think was _Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi!_

Even while running down the stairs I had no other words but his name in my mind. I positively cannot wait to see his face once more. _Levi._ When I got down the stairs, _fucking finally,_ I saw Hitch’s hand on the door handle, about to leave with Reiner and Bertholdt. _Just in time!_  

 

“Wait! Please wait for me!” I called out, running down the rest of the stairs as the three of them gawked at me.

 

“Cindereren!” Reiner growled and Bertholdt looked pleading at his mother.

 

“Mother he can’t come!”

 

“You wouldn’t actually let him come would you!?”

 

Bertholdt grabbed a part of Hitch’s blue dress and started throwing a tantrum, practically ripping the fabric as he yelled, “No no no you can’t!” Hitch had enough and growled at both of them.

 

“Boys please! After all we did make a deal. _Didn’t_ we Cindereren?” She asked and I smiled and nodded, too excited to notice the evil glint in her eyes. She stalked forward, eyes trained on my neck as she reached me and touched the bolo tie I wore.

 

“And I never go back on my word.” She sneered as I tried to back away without looking too scared, however I don’t think it was working.

 

“How very clever… this bolo tie, it gives it just the right touch… don’t _you_ think so Reiner?” She asked and Reiner huffed and crossed his arms, haughtily looking away.

 

“No I don’t! I think he’s…!” He abruptly stopped and turned, growling at me as he stalked forward.

 

“Why you little _thief!_ That’s _my_ bolo tie!” _What!? His bolo tie?!_

“Give that back!” He growled before ripping it right off my neck.

 

“What!? _No_ I-” I tried but was soon interrupted by Bertholdt too.

 

“Oh look! That’s my belt! Wearing my belt! You thief!” He growled and soon my belt came off too. _Why is this happening to me? Why couldn’t I stop it?_ Soon all of my clothes were ripped to shreds, my step brothers having apparently more things that belonged to them on my person. _I guess the mice used some of their discarded items to fix my suit. But now… it’s ruined beyond repair._ I looked over and saw Hitch, standing poised and composed with an evil smirk on her face. _She did it on purpose. She always twists her way out of it! Damn her!_

“Boys! Boys! That’s quite enough.” She said calmly, a smile on her face as she opened the door for the two boys.

 

“Hurry along now both of you.” She reprimanded and I watched in a sea of ripped fabric as they walked out the door, heads held high with smirks on both their annoying faces.

 

“I won’t have you upsetting yourselves.” She continued, not even giving me a glance as she closed the door with an audible click. I stood there, staring down at my father’s torn suit. All the items they ripped off now lay lifelessly on the floor, waiting for me to fucking clean it up later because that’s all I’m fucking good for right? But then the door opened once again, a smiling Hitch peeping her head threw.

 

“Good night, Cindereren” She said with a laugh before she closed the door again. This time I couldn’t hold them back. Sobs left me and tears sprang into my eyes. I ran, I ran fast and hard to the one place that brings me solace when I’m upset. My mother’s grave underneath the willow tree.

 

I ran outside, past the stables and past the chicken coop, through the garden and straight to my mother’s willow. I planted it there over her grave when she died because she always told me how much she loved willows. They always reminded me of her now and made me feel safe when underneath one. Another reason I wouldn’t leave like Levi wanted me too. I can’t leave my mother behind. Tears were crawling down my face with each sob that racked my body, pushing myself forward to see the familiar bench next to the tree. Mom and I used to sit here and laugh and sing… I miss her. I threw myself down to the ground, resting on the bench as I cried. _I’m all alone… forever._

Words my mother used to say suddenly sprang into my mind. _No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, no matter what your wish, will come true._

 

“Oh no… no it’s not true.” I answered allowed, not seeing the sparkles forming around me with my head buried in my hands.

 

“It’s just no use mother. No use at all.” I cried.

 

“I can’t believe… not anymore… there’s nothing left to believe in.” I whispered, too depressed to notice the sudden change of texture underneath my arms.

 

“Nothing…” A soothing hand pet my hair, reminding me of whenever I got upset how my mom would do the same thing, stroke my hair till I calmed down. It always brought me solace and even now I felt my tears diminishing.

 

“Nothing my dear? Oh now you don’t really mean that.” A voice from above me soothed, by now I just assumed I lost my mind and choked out a sob.

 

“Oh but I do!” I replied and felt two hands grip my arms.

 

“Poppycock Eren! If you’d lost _all_ hope _I_ wouldn’t be here right now! And well here I am!” The voice exclaimed and I finally looked up. _A woman?_ The woman looked down at me with a bright smile and large brown eyes behind a pair of goggles that were filled with excitement. Her face framed by her bangs while the rest of her brown hair was pulled into a messy pony tail. She laughed at my alarmed and surprised expression taking hold of my arms and hauling me up to my feet along with her.

 

“Come now Eren! Dry those tears. You can’t go to the masquerade looking like that!” She said and I looked down sadly.

 

“The masquerade… but I’m not…”

  
  
“Of course you are! But we have to hurry! Because even miracles take some time!” She exclaimed, pulling up the sleeves of her white button up shirt.

 

“Miracles?” I asked tentatively and she nodded, a smile on her face as she held up her right hand.

 

“Watch!” She said but did a double take of her hand before looking through all of her clothes.

 

“Aw shit where the FUCK DID I PUT THAT WAND!” She exclaimed, looking through her… _orange tutu?_ She looked in her sleeves and pants but I was still caught on the word wand.

 

"Wand?” I asked and she nodded absentmindedly as she pondered the mysterious wands whereabouts. _Wait… if she has a wand then that means…_

 

“I swear it was in my hand only a moment ago. That shorty didn’t hide it from me did he!? To think I’m pairing him up with a cute little thing and he hides _my_ wand. I swear one day I’ll curse him to be _even shorter_ than he is now!” She grumbled as I jumped up and down, an excited grin on my face.

 

“That means you must be my fairy godmother!” I exclaimed and she tsked and stood.

 

“Actually I’m your fairy _godparent._ I prefer _they_ and _them_ pronouns.” They said and I nodded and apologized.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t know.” I tried but they quickly waved me off with a smile.

 

"No big deal! MY name is Hanji by the way! HA HA! I FOUND IT!” Hanji put a hand on their hip and suddenly conjured a brown stick from thin air.

 

“I forgot that I had put it away! HA!” They laughed at my astonished expression. _How the hell did Hanji do that?!_

 

“Now let’s see… hmm. The first thing you need my dear boy is a… A PUMPKIN!” Hanji screamed and shot a green light from the wand they were holding. It zipped straight past Marco and Jean, who probably came out to check up on me, and to the garden behind us where I was growing apples, pumpkins and watermelons to sell. The light swirled around a pumpkin for a moment before coming to a standstill on top.

 

“Aw shit… what are those magic words again?” They muttered, swinging the wand around and effectively scaring me with it. _Is it safe to give someone like them a wand?_

 

“YES I GOT IT!” They cackled and brought their hands up, as if they were about to conduct an orchestra. _Oh God._

 

_“Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo,_

_Put 'em together all the fuck together and what have you got?_

_Bippity-boppity-boo!”_

As they sang the bright green light plunged into the pumpkin, causing a weird glow as all of the sudden the pumpkin started moving, vines acted as legs as it ran over to us. _Holy shit!_

_“Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo,”_

The pumpkin stopped and nearly landed on the mice as they scurried in every direction to get out of its way.

_“It'll do magic believe it or not!_

_Bippity-boppity-boo!”_

Suddenly the vines started extending and twirling as Hanji continued the song or chant or spell or whatever the hell they were doing as they waved the wand around.

_“Now salagadoola means mechicka booleroo_

_But the thingamabob that does the JOB is_

_Bippity-boppity-boo!”_

The vines continued to move and twirl, going right past a curious Marco and a scared Jean.

_“Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo,_

_Put 'em together and what have you got?_

_Bippity-boppity bippity-boppity bippity-boppity-boo!”_

As the song came to the close, the pumpkin pulsed with light and grew bigger and bigger until all of the sudden, a pumpkin wasn’t standing in its place, but a beautiful white carriage. The vines turned into hard white wheels to support the beautiful carriage. The leaves turned into a step for the passenger and a seat for the coach man. The pumpkin shape still intact with a beautiful gold outline of the door and a pretty purple inside. It was absolutely breathtaking. Hanji stood to the side and beamed proudly at the carriage as I stepped forward in amazement.

 

“Isn’t it wonderful Eren!?” Armin called out and I nodded, my eyes sparkling with happiness at the beautiful sight.

 

"It is! It's beautiful!”

 

“Of course it is! I made it after all!” Hanji cackled and winked at me.

 

“Now with an elegant coach like that of course… we will simply have to have a… mice!” They called and looked over at the group of five huddled next to me. Armin immediately dashed up my leg, leaving Sasha, Connie, Ymir and Historia alone to face the fairies wand.

 

“Mice? The fuck woman you need _horses_ not _mice!”_ Jean neighed and I shot him a glare.

 

“Shut the fuck up _Jean!_ I think Hanji knows what they are doing!” I growled and Hanji laughed and patted my back.

 

“Nope! Not even a little bit!” They cackled and pointed the wand at my 4 friends.

 

“Just a wave of my stick to finish the trick! Bippity-boppity- _boo!”_ They hollered and a flash of green light wrapped around Connie, Ymir and Historia. Sasha ran before Hanji finished and was now hiding behind one of the carriage wheels from what the magic may do to her. Surprisingly all three mice grew and grew until they became 3 white horses. Golden reins and bridles along with a green feather piece on each of their heads, golden chest plates and even harnesses to hook them up to the carriage.

 

“Oh my god…”

 

“What the hell!? I thought there were 4 mice? Where did the other one go?” Hanji questioned and looked around before an evil smile appeared on their face.

 

"Ah! There you are!” They cackled and thrust the wand into poor Sasha’s face, she tried to run but Hanji was too quick for her.

 

“Bippity-boppity-boo!” Sasha soon became a large white horse as well, immediately bending over to eat the grass from the ground. _She will never change._

 

“Now where were we? Oh yes! You can’t possibly go to the ball without…” They started and I nodded enthusiastically. _A suit!_

 

“Umm… a horse!” They finished and I tilted my head in confusion.

 

“A-a-another one Hanji?” I asked and they nodded and looked over to Jean and Marco.

 

“Yes! But tonight for a change… you’ll handle the reins Jean! Sit in the driver’s seat too!” They exclaimed, the green light picking up Jeans heavy ass and putting him on the carriage.

 

“Instead of a horse… a coachmen of course! Bippity-boppity-boo!” The light pulsed until finally it fell away, showing a two tone haired guy with a blue coachmen’s uniform on. _He still has a fucking horse face though._ That made me laugh until my sides hurt as Jean glared at me from the driver’s seat.

 

“What the fuck is so funny Jaeger!?” He growled and I had to wipe away tears of laughter as I smiled up at him.

 

“Even as a human you still have a… a horse face!” I laughed and soon Hanji began laughing too, Jean sitting there and yelling at us the whole time.  When Hanji and I finally calmed down, they stood up straight and sighed.

 

“Well… that’s it I suppose! Except for… oh yes! Yes the finishing touch!” They remembered and I nearly squealed. _I’ll finally get a suit!_

 

“That’s you!” _Yes Hanji that’s me!_

 

“Yes Marco that’s right! You’ll be foot man tonight!” They screamed and I was left in a confused stupor. _What?_

 

“Bippity-boppity-boo!” Marco floated over to the carriage and soon became a man as well. Dark hair and a lovely kind smile with cute freckles all over his face. _So cute!_

 

“Marco you are so cute!” Historia called out from her spot in the coach line. They must’ve hooked themselves up while weren’t looking and were currently waiting for us to go.  Marco blushed and looked himself over. I couldn’t help but notice how hard Jean was blushing as well as he stared at Marco. Hanji interrupted as they skipped over to me and pushed me toward the carriage.

 

“Well what are you waiting for Eren!? Hop in there and don’t waste time!” They exclaimed as I started to protest. _Can’t they see what I’m currently wearing is torn to shreds?_

 

“Uh… But Hanji…”

 

“No no no don’t thank me! I did this for you and a certain Prince I know who is _dying_ to see _you.”_ They boasted and I smiled and shook my head.

 

“Oh no I wasn’t trying to thank you… I mean I am thankful… but don’t you think my suit-”

 

“Yeah yeah Eren you look charming now _c’mon_ and get in the… _JESUS CHRIST_ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING YOU CAN’T GO TO A BALL IN THAT!” Hanji yelled and I laughed and smiled. _Finally._

 

“Alright let’s see then. Your size… and the shade of your eyes…” They murmured as they studied me from top to bottom.

 

“Something simple… but daring too! That’s how _he_ likes it.” They murmured with a chuckle and I was confused as to who ‘ _he’_ was but I was too excited to care much. _I wonder what it will look like._ They suddenly shrieked and I had to cover my ears as they laughed.

 

“Oh that shorty will surely love me after I make this suit! Oh yes you will wear this at the wedding!” They rambled and my eyes widened at the word wedding. _What?_

 

“Hanji what do you mean by-” I started to question but it was soon forgotten as they waved the wand.

 

_“Bippity-boppity,”_

_Oh shit its finally happening!_

_“Bippity-boppity,”_

The green light was swirling all around me and I watched my torn pants mend and change.

 

“Bippity-boppity-boo!” They chanted and finally the light coursed throughout my being before finally falling. I looked down excitedly and gasped in awe.

 

“Oh my god it’s _awesome!”_ I shouted. My pants were now a shimmering white with beautiful light green designs crawling up the outside of each leg. I wore a light mint green shirt with a black vest and a white tail coat over both. My arms covered in a white coat with golden cuffs and buttons. I touched my hair and I could feel that the right half of my hair is slicked back with a gel of some sort. _They even did my hair too!? This is amazing!_

 

“And now for the mask!”Hanji said and with a wave of her wand and one more “Bippity-boppity-boo!” I felt something in my hand and looked down. In my hand lay the mask and my mouth opened in astonishment.

 

It was a beautiful white mask with jewels and golden glitter outlining the eyes and some of the whirls along the pattern. On the left side was a beautiful golden design that came of the mask and would caress the side of my head.

 

“Well go on and put it on! I want to see the whole outfit!” Hanji squealed and I laughed and obeyed, placing the mask on my face and smiling at them as I twirled. _The mask fit perfectly!_ I was right about the parts that came off of the base of the mask too. The swirls laid against the slicked part of my hair and molded to it.

 

“Oh how lovely! Eren you look amazing!” Hanji gasped and readjusted the mask for a moment.

 

“The best part is that the mask is fit for your face only! It will fall off of anyone else’s face but it won’t fall off of yours!” They explained and I smiled and nodded.

 

“Eren. You look amazing!” I heard Armin squeak and look down to see him smiling up at me. I forgot that he hasn’t anything to do either…

 

“Ne Eren?” Hanji called and I looked over to see them staring at Armin as well.

 

“He’s your best friend right?” They asked and I nodded.

 

“In the whole wide world.” I answered and they rubbed their hands together in a really creepy way.

 

“Say Armin… how would you like to go to the ball with Eren?” They asked and watched Armin’s eyes widen.

 

"R-really?” He asked and I squealed and nodded.

 

“Yes! C’mon Armin and come with me!” I persuaded and Armin nodded happily.

 

"Of course I’ll come Eren! I need to meet this Levi guy and make sure he won’t treat you badly!”

 

“Armin!” I whined and he just laughed as Hanji stared at him for a few moments.

 

“Hmm let’s see… I don’t know if I have enough for that though…” They murmured and I immediately took that as a bad thing.

 

“Enough of what?” I asked wearily and they sighed and looked at Armin.

 

"Well I’m given a certain amount of magic by the council to do certain missions. I only have so much magic to use on you and this little escapade before it runs out. So… _I can_ make Armin a human for the night _if_ I can take something away…” They said and I looked down at Armin, seeing his crest fallen face nearly broke my heart.

 

"I’ll do it. Take whatever you need to away.” I said with confidence and Hanji contemplated for a moment.

 

"Yes but what… it has to be important to the story and OH MY GOD YES HANJI YOU ARE SO SMART YAS!” They suddenly screamed and nearly scared the shit out of me. They started cackling and jumping before finally calming down and making weird noises.

 

“Hanji…?”

 

“I got it! You are going to the dance to see Levi and Mikasa right?” They asked and I blushed and hesitantly nodded.

 

“Perfect! Ok so the price is that at 12:00 when the spell is broken, both Levi and Mikasa will forget your name. Don’t worry they’ll remember everything else about you and shit but they just won’t remember your name _. And_ if you ever tell them your name after that they’ll remember again. Do we have a deal?” They asked and I tilted my head. _Levi will forget my name? And Mikasa too? Well… I mean it could be worse. They could forget about me completely. I’ll do it. For Armin!_

“Yes, we have a deal.” I accepted and they smiled gleefully before turning to Armin.

 

"One human coming right up! Bippity-boppity-boo!” Hanji yelled with a twirl of her wand and soon Armin was engulfed in green light. Where a mouse one sat now stood a boy. He was actually really cute with a blonde bowl cut and large blue eyes. He wore a cute light blue suit with light blue pants and a silver mask. _God damn he’s really cute and I just want to smoosh his face together oh my god._

“Armin! You’re so cute!” I teased and watched his cheeks go aflame.

 

“Am I? I just can’t believe I’m human right now…” He murmured and I ran up and hugged him.

 

“This is an absolute dream come true! I can’t believe this is really happening!” I cheered and Hanji smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

 

“Yes it is Eren. But like all dreams, well… I’m afraid this can’t last forever. You’ll have only till midnight and then-”

 

“Midnight? Oh thank you.” I asked and they nodded with a sad smile.

 

"Now you must understand Eren. On the stroke of 12 the spell will be broken. And everything will be as it was before.” They explained and I nodded and smiled.

 

"I understand Hanji, it’s more than I ever hoped for!” I said dreamily and they nodded.

 

“Oh yes of course. I- Wait! Oh shit its getting late! Hurry up and get in the van! I MEAN CARRIAGE C’MON LETS GO DON’T KEEP THE PRINCE WAITING IN MY LITTLE YAOI DUNGEN I MEAN IN THE CASTLE! There is a ball going on after all!” They yelled as they shooed Armin and me into the carriage.

 

“Have a good time! Dance! Be gay! Now off you go you’re on your way!” They screamed as the carriage took off. I waved back at her and shouted, “Of course I’ll be gay! I’m going to be with Levi!”

 

They looked like they were having a seizure as they screamed something about ships but I just ignored it and turned to my best friend.

 

“We’re going to be very gay today.”

 

_Levi, I’m coming for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also like to say that Hanji is referring to homosexuality with the use of Gay while our innocent little Eren is using it as the synonym for happy! I can't wait to write the smut you have no idea. See you next Saturday and I will again be posting the 3rd chapter of The Little merman tomorrow!
> 
> Fact: Honey is the only food that will never rot, it is still edible after even 3,000 years.
> 
> 足  
> Ashi  
> (Ah-she)  
> Feet  
> (Language: Japanese)


	5. The Key To His Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the ball!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up BITCHES! So I had to put this out late at night because I was at a job interview to be an intern at a horse farm today and OMG THEY HAD A GRAY HORSE NAMED LEVI AND HIS STAGE NAME WAS 'UNSPOKEN' AND HIS OWNER WAS ANNIE MCDONALD AND I SWEAR TO YOU I SCREAMED A BIT AND HE ACTUALLY LIKES ME ASDFASDFGAHD! Also get a box of tissues ready because you will cry for our poor little Eren and Levi. T-T I apologize in advance. BUT Eren does sing to Levi so that will be fun! Click or tap the underlined words to see what they're masks or outfits look like!
> 
> Fact: Levi expresses himself clumsily/awkwardly when it comes to romance, he has never been in a relationship with anybody.
> 
> Isayama said so himself in an interview. I thought it was cute to imagine an Awkward Levi trying to ask Eren out.
> 
> 木漏れ日  
> Komorebi  
> (Ko-mo-Reh-bee)  
> An untranslatable word they have for the sunlight that filters through the leaves of trees.  
> (Language: Japanese)
> 
> An untranslatable word means that it's meaning cannot be translated to a single word of our language but to an action or a description. Since English has no word for the light that filters through trees then it is considered untranslatable.

**_Levi’s POV_ **

****

_Where is Eren?_

 

Mikasa and I stood on a raised platform in front of our thrones as we greeted each eligible maiden and gentlemen in the land.

 

“Lady Braelyn and Lady Ophelia of the Sena family!” A man announced as two girls lavished in jewels practically ran forward, curtsying to Mikasa and me. I saw their hands twitch forward and held back a sneer of disgust. Obviously, they wanted me to kiss their hands but I’m not putting my lips on some random girl’s filthy hands.  _They’re not even that tall anyway._ I just bowed and kept my bored expression, intentionally yawning as I looked over to see Pixis growling, Erwin trying to appease him as he threw his little tantrum.  _Probably angry at my attitude, but what does he expect? Who would I find even remotely interesting here?_

 

“Lady Hitch Dreyse with her two sons Reiner and Bertholdt.” The herald announced and I stiffened considerably.  _Didn’t Eren say his step brothers names were Reiner and Bertholdt?_ I looked over to Mikasa and saw that she was squinting at them as well.  _I guess it is them. But why didn’t the herald announce Eren? Fuck that means that the bastards didn’t even bring Eren!_ Red hot rage burned in my gut as the two males came closer to us. The one had blonde hair with a lot more defining muscles while the one next to him was very tall with dark brown hair. They stepped forward with smug grins on their faces, reaching for my sisters hand as they wiped their disgusting mouths on it with what they probably hoped was a charming look on their disgusting faces. 

 

“It’s a pleasure, my princess.” The blonde purred before turning to bow to me.

 

“The same with you my prince.” He said with an eerie smile that made my skin crawl.  _My poor Eren._ The brunet and the blonde continued to bow when something caught my eye. I looked upward, drawn as if by a magnet to the back, past the Grecian styled pillars decorated with gold and into the dim dance floor behind them.

 

A boy stood there in what looked like a beautiful white suit with green accents all up the sides. Brown hair was slicked back on one side of his head with golden swirls and figures pressed against it from the mask. In fact, the mask was very beautiful in comparison to mine. While his mask [was](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/56576539042683706/) elegant and graceful with a mix of white and gold, mine was bulky and mixed with black and gold. [Mine](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/MTMzNlgxNDAw/z/AOYAAOSw6EhURcya/%24_35.JPG%20) actually looked a lot like a Spartan shield with all the simplistic designs but it was the only mask that I truly would want to wear. The others Hanji tried to put me in were fucking _sparkly_ and _pink._  F _uck_  me in the ass if I’d wear a monstrosity like that.

 

The boy had tan skin and long legs under those white clothes and I found myself wanting to touch him.  _Who is he?_ My question was soon answered when the boy turned to look at the pillars. Beautiful green eyes full of wonder and awe filled my gaze and caused a spark of warmth in my chest.

 

  _“Eren…”_ I murmured unconsciously and started forward, pushing past the wide eyed party goers as I all but ran to meet my Eren.  _How did he manage to convince his family to let him come? Why didn’t he come in with them?_ My questions buzzed around my head as I finally made it to my Eren’s side. He didn’t see me at first since he was staring at one of the gigantic pillars that circled the room, but I smiled and watched for a moment before clearing my throat and startling my little Eren. He whipped his head around with his large doe eyes looking like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It didn’t last long though because soon he seemed to recognize me because a big, beautiful smile slid onto his face and his eyes brightened the entire room.

 

“Levi!” He cheered and before I knew it he was on me. The beautiful boy’s arms were wrapped securely around my waist with his face nuzzled against my neck. I was stiff in surprise for a moment but I soon melted and hugged my beautiful Eren tightly to my chest.  _He’s here._

 

“Levi…” Eren sighed, the warmth in his tone and in his breath across my neck caused the slightest shiver in me as I pulled back enough to look into his face.

 

“You made it… shitty brat… making me wait…” I grumbled and he laughed, the sound causing my stomach to knot and my body to feel light as a feather.  _So cute._

 

“Levi! This place is amazing! I’ve never seen anything this _big_ before!” Eren said with awe in his voice and I smirked.  _Wait till you see my dick. Wait what!?_

 

“Eren!”

 

Both Eren and I turned at the sound of a voice from behind us. A little blonde boy with large blue eyes was running towards us with a happy smile on his face.  _Who is this brat?_

 

“Armin!” Eren shouted back and let go of my waist, running towards the blonde boy with an excited grin of his own. It felt a little cold without my own little space heater keeping me warm but I shrugged it off and followed after him. Once they reached each other they both started giggling and whispering before jumping up and down, holding hands and looking absolutely ecstatic as they squealed and jumped around. After a moment I crossed my arms and decided to interrupt before they drew unwanted attention to themselves. 

 

“Eren,” I called and the reaction was immediate. He stopped all movement and looked over at me, the smile on his face just getting bigger with each passing moment.  _How he managed to not split his face in half with the force of his smile astounds me to no end._

 

“Levi! Excuse me for being rude! Levi, this is my best friend Armin… Arlert! Armin, this is Levi!” He introduced and I quirked a brow at the blonde.  _Best friend eh? No threat to me then._ Armin looked curiously at me before a spark of recognition passed through his baby blues.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir Levi! Eren here wouldn’t stop talking about the kind gentleman that bought all his apples today! I can also see that you are as handsome as he said you were.” Armin explained and Eren’s face lit aflame with embarrassment.

 

“Armin!”

 

“What? It’s true! That’s the only reason you worked so hard today right? Because you wanted to be with Levi at the ball tonight!” Armin continued and Eren just continued to get redder and redder. Eventually, his cheeks were red as rubies while his eyes sparkled like emeralds. 

 

 _“Armin!”_  Eren whined and both the mushroom and I chuckled at his pathetic expression.   _He told him about me eh? Perhaps I'll pull Armin aside later and ask him about my green eyed beauty._ I let a small smile bloom on my face as I bowed to Armin and then to Eren, making sure I took his hand in mine and kissing the back.

 

"I'm honored that you decided to attend the ball tonight Eren. I'll make sure to make it worth your while." I promised, smirking at the innocent blush on the parts of his face I could see. 

 

"Um... Thank you very much! I'm sure that if anyone can, it's you, Levi!" Eren said with a dazzling smile and a bright look in his eyes. I let go of his hand and stood straight while he looked around curiously.

 

"Where's your sister Levi?" He asked and another voice cut in before I could.

 

"I'm here. Glad to see you made it Eren." My sister said with a small smile as she joined our group. She was [wearing](http://www.polyvore.com/mikasa_at_ball_cindereren/set?id=179700168) a…  _shit, what did she call it? A red silk blend draped bustier gown with a concealed rear zip fastening and a strapless design? Yeah. Something like that._ It really was beautiful on my sister, though. Everyone’s eyes were on her as soon as she had walked in the room and I didn’t blame them. My sister was hot. 

 

 _So was I._ I myself [wore](http://www.polyvore.com/levis_attire_to_ball_cindereren/set?id=179703339) a black wool-blend one-button "Anthony" tuxedo tailored with silk lapels. It had jacket peaked silk lapels, a stand pocket at chest, with flap pockets at both sides. The interior was lined with three pockets for some reason. My trousers had flat fronts with quarter top pockets, silk side stripes, button welt pockets at back, and an unfinished hem. My father had it made for me back when we went to Italy a year or so ago by a man named  _Ralph Lauren_. It definitely wasn’t a bad suit and it fit comfortably on me. The inner pockets were currently full with both the key I planned on giving Eren tonight and the box the key opened. _Oh, I can’t wait to see the look on his bratty little face!_

 

Eren and Armin seemed to think she looked good too as the silk fell off her body and drifted behind her like a scarlet angel. It fit her well, it wasn’t over the top dazzling and flashy _because I knew she hated that._  It was plain but elegant in its own ways, fitting my sister’s taste to a T.

 

“Woah… miss Mikasa… you look amazing!” Eren exclaimed and she let out a shy smile, tucking some of her silky black hair behind her ear.

 

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Miss. It’s just Mikasa.” She said with a soft smile, causing Eren to immediately fluster.

 

“My apologies Miss Mika-  _fuck_  I mean just Mikasa! I mean Mikasa!  _Fucking shit on my dick_ …” He groaned and immediately covered his mouth once he realized he just cursed. I barked out a laugh, bending over at the waist and losing my breath with the force of the laugh.  _Oh, my fuck this kid is so cute!_ Eren was staring at me in horror and confusion while Armin and Mikasa were giggling next to me. Once I kind of caught my breathe I stood again and tried to keep a straight face as I continued to chuckle.

 

“Ha… fucking shit brat… did you… haha… just say  _‘shit on my dick’?”_ I chuckled and his already red face soon turned to the color of Mikasa’s dress.

 

“N-no! I mean yeah but… I… it was an accident!” He shouted and I laughed again before moving next to him and patting his shoulder.

 

“Calm down kid. God damn, I didn’t even know you  _could_ come up with such colorful language.” I teased and he puffed out his bottom lip and looked away.

 

“I’m not a kid! I use words like that all the time! I just don’t use them in front of people out of respect! I’m not a baby after all!” He argued and I shook my head and laughed.  _He’s so excitable. I like it._

 

“Well, that’s good. I can’t very well ask a baby to dance with me now could I?” I asked and Eren nodded.

 

“Yeah. Who would ask a baby to dan- wait a minute! Did you… did you just indirectly ask me to dance!?” He asked and I smirked and moved my hand down his arm and to his hand, lacing his fingers with mine as I tugged him forward. 

 

“Wow, you really do use that brain of yours to think things through. How remarkable.” I teased with a sly smile, walking past Mikasa and the blonde to see they were too immersed in their own little conversation to notice us walking away.  _At least she’s going to be getting some action tonight as well._

 

“Hey! I always use my brain to think things through!” He shouted and I glanced back at him with an amused look.

 

“Oh  _really?_  I didn’t know that.” I purred. Satisfaction flowed through me when I saw him blush and look away before glaring playfully at me. 

 

 _“Yes really._  Wait where are we going?” He questioned and I sighed and continued to push past the throngs of thirsty bitches with my cute little Eren stumbling to catch up to my brisk pace. 

 

“Somewhere,” I answered vaguely, smirking when I could practically  _hear_  him pouting behind me. 

 

 _“Levi!”_ Eren whined and I chuckled humorously, finally getting past the crowd of people and onto the shiny marble floor.

 

"We’re going to dance you brat. If you used that brain of yours you would have understood that when I indirectly asked you to dance earlier.” I said in a victorious tone, my inner bubble of satisfaction expanding when he started stuttering and blushing as we walked to the middle of the empty floor. I looked over at the ‘Kings Balcony’ and nodded towards Erwin, who looked shocked at seeing me on the floor first but quickly ordered the orchestra to play.

 

“Levi I can’t do this! I don’t know how to dance!” Eren exclaimed. I just sighed and looked back at my brat.

 

“Then I’ll teach you.”

 

“In front of all these people!?”

 

“Yes. Now give me your right hand and put your left hand on my shoulder.” I ordered, holding my hand out for his and slipping my hand around his waist to pull him closer. The height difference was now very noticeable since my brat stood almost a head taller than me. Eren seemed to notice this factor rather quickly because his embarrassment quickly made way for cocky amusement.

 

“Shouldn’t you be holding my shoulder since you’re the smaller one? I mean it must be hard to lead when you hardly come up to my chin- ow!” He cried out when I stepped on his foot with my black Prada loafer in patent leather. They were also made in Italy and were very comfortable. They were an easy slip-on style with a round toe and rubber outsole. They also had leather lining and insole to keep me comfortable as I dance with my special brat. Eren was pouting and squeezing my hand nervously as I started leading him to the sound of the orchestra.

 

“Say one more word about my height, I  _dare_ you,” I growled but it had no bite, not really anyway. Eren smirked and squeezed my hand.

 

“Well, it seems someone has a… _short_ temper don’t you?” He teased and I swiftly stomped on his foot again. _This kid I swear…_

 

 _“Eren,”_ I growled in warning and he finally nodded before glancing around at the crowd gawking at us.

 

“Levi, they’re all staring!” He whisper shouted and tried to back away. However, I kept a firm hold of his waist and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

 

“Relax brat. They’re all just curious as to who is on the dance floor first. Now, follow my lead and you will be fine. Ready?” I asked and he bit his lip for a moment, tempting me to unleash the plump lip from his teeth and take it in mine.  _I bet they’re as soft as rose petals, they’re definitely as pink as one._  He looked into my eyes with his sparkling green ones before sighing and nodding.

 

“I trust you.” He whispered, causing me to hold back a victorious smile.  _Fuck yeah, he trusts me!_ I internally cheered, nodding externally before I took one step to the right.

 

“Ok its right 1, 2, 3 left 1, 2, 3 right…” I continued and helped him along, taking every slip up in stride and every step on my foot with patience as he tried to get it right. Eventually, I no longer needed to count as he started to get the hang of it, enough that at least he didn’t need to stare at our feet to get the step right. 

 

It was kind of cute really, watching his eyes squint in concentration as he tried to get the steps right. The way they lit up when he managed not to step on my foot and do the step correctly was absolutely priceless. The triumphant smile he wore when he no longer needed to look down to avoid stepping on me (He still did but it wasn’t as much as before) sparkled in the light and nearly blinded me with his childlike joy.  _I’m never letting you go Eren. I’m in too deep to leave you now. I’ll take you away from all the horror and abuse you face at home. I’ll make sure you have everything and anything your golden heart desires and more. I’ll make sure to hold you when you cry and to smile when you smile. As the Prince of Sina I promise you all that I am and all that I own. As a soldier I pledge my heart and soul to defend you and protect you. As a man I solemnly swear to hold and cherish you, to make you feel loved and happy._

“So  _this_  is love…” I whispered, distracting Eren from our feet as he looked down at me curiously.

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Nothing.” I quickly replied, embarrassed that I had said that out loud. But at the same time I felt a sense of rightness at the words.  _Yes… I am in love. He may be a brat, sure. I also met him today. Who cares? All that matters is the feeling of warmth and lightness I felt when staring into his eyes that sparkled with a caring warmth. This feeling I haven’t felt since I last saw my mother. A feeling that made my insides warm and my body light. A feeling reserved only for my brat. I, Levi Ackerman, Humanities strongest soldier and the Prince of Sina, am in love with Eren._

The thought of my brat feeling the same caused my cold heart to pound as we continued to dance our night away, letting all my worries roll off my shoulders. I was no longer a prince. I was no longer a soldier for my country. I was a man. I was a man with feelings and a heart that beat heavily at the thought of a certain green-eyed brat. I was a man in love. We both ignored the people who were now dancing alongside us. We both ignored the fact that the song was long over and others had started to play. We just got lost in the other’s eyes, mesmerized by the way the others seemed to shine and sparkle in the light of the hanging chandeliers. Eventually though I snapped out of it, wanting to be in a more private setting to be with my brat. I wanted to get to know him more and let him get to know more about me after all.

With a glance to the side, I quickly spotted Erwin, standing tall with his thick eyebrows and perfectly parted blonde hair. He was watching me already and I gave a curt nod to the archway to my left and he nodded in understanding before starting toward said archway. I smiled softly up at my cute little Eren and brought his hand to my lips for a soft kiss to his scarred knuckles.

“Come.” I purred and took delight in his little shiver before he nodded and followed as I pulled him with me. We walked past the arch where Erwin was now standing. He bowed in respect and I could see a smirk on his lips as he looked back up at us. He mouthed _“Good luck”_ to me and as soon as we passed he pulled the golden rope, letting the deep purple curtain above fall to give Eren and me all the privacy we needed. 

As we moved out towards the garden I couldn’t help but notice that my darling Eren was humming. It was low and sweet and made me want to hear more.  _Does he sing often? He definitely has the kind of voice that would sound good singing._   _Perhaps I should ask?_

 

“What are you humming Eren?” I asked and he stopped to smile down at me.

 

“Just a song I learned from one of the villagers. I just thought of it now and I… well sometimes when I’m happy I start humming unconsciously." He answered nervously and my heart nearly flew out of my chest.  _Is he happy around me? This is the second time I’ve heard him humming in my presence. The first being when we were riding our horses here to deliver apples._

 

“Would you sing it for me then?” I asked, trying to keep the hope out of my voice and failing miserably. The request seemed to surprise him though as he turned to look at me with a tilt of his head.

 

“Really? You want to hear me sing?” He asked and I nodded.

 

 “Yes, please sing for me.” 

 

He looked lost for a moment but then shyly nodded and looked at the fountain we had stopped at. The water was mostly still as the moon reflected off its silky surface, causing Eren to sit on the edge of the sparkling fountain and play with the small, brightly colored fish swimming around. 

 

_“So this is love, Mmmmmm,_

_  
So this is love…”_

He started, his voice immediately causing my mouth to drop at the beautiful sound.  _He can sing!_

_“So this is what makes life divine,_

_I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm,_

_And now I know…”_

_Wait he thought of this while dancing with me!?_ Hope swirled around my chest at the thought of the boy having romantic feelings for me.  _That would be a true dream come true…_

_  
“The key to all heaven is mine…_

_  
My heart has wings, Mmmmmm,_

_  
And I can fly…”_

_Oh, fuck his voice is beautiful. I want to kiss him so bad it actually hurts._ I hold myself back however and just enjoy watching him swirl his finger through the water and listen to his smooth voice. He looked up at the sky and smiled wistfully, his finger smoothly trailing from the water to point to the many diamond-like stars that twinkled and shine in the night. 

_  
“I'll touch every star in the sky…”_

_Oh, Eren… I’ll make sure you touch all the stars. I’ll show you everything your heart has ever desired. I'll be your wings of freedom, Eren._

_  
“So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of…”_

 

 _Did he think of this song while being with me? Does that mean he has feelings for me as I do for him?_ My heart beat rapidly in my chest as he continued humming the melody, his cerulean eyes landing on mine and a sweet smile on his rosy lips. 

  
_“Mmmmmm…_

_  
Mmmmmm…”_

 

His voice had a lilt to it that most professional singers would kill for. It was silky smooth as his voice seemed to wrap around my entire body and hold me in a comforting cocoon.

_  
“So this is love…”_

He trailed off with the last note and looked up at me shyly through his dark eyelashes. His eyes were illuminated by the moon and stars as they twinkled in the heavens like some kind of god damn angel. His hair fell attractively on the one side of his mask and his lip was currently being held captive by his white teeth as he fidgeted with his hands nervously.

 

"I... I know I'm not amazing or anything but I usually enjoy singing to cheer myself up or when I'm happy. It makes me feel closer to my mom..." He whispered and I stood still for a few moments, staring at the perfect being named Eren. 

 

"Eren... that was absolutely ethereal." I complimented in awe. His head whipped up in surprise as he stared in disbelief at me.

 

"...Really...?" He asked hopefully and I nodded and moved to sit next to him on the ceramic fountain.

 

"Yes. I've heard many professionals sing at banquets and parades and I have never heard a voice more beautiful than yours." I said honestly. Eren looked away and into the pond, a blush crawling up his neck and to his ears.

 

"I think you might be exaggerating a little bit Levi." He murmured. I just shook my head and brought two pale fingers to his chin to move his face up towards mine. 

 

"I don't think so. You are very talented Eren. Maybe one day you'll be able to share your gifts with the world." I offered but he just smiled sadly and shook his head.

 

"You sound just like my mother." He said softly and I felt my lips turn up into a small smile.

 

"Tell me about her then. She must've been smart if we sound the same." I teased and he elbowed my side before his expression went into a sober one.

 

"She was really smart, smarter than I am. While that isn't saying much she could make any room lively with just her smile. She was beautiful too. Brown hair and honey brown eyes. She even had flecks of gold in them that shone in the sun. I'd always help her with the laundry and the cooking and the cleaning. She wanted me to play and be a kid but I had to or I knew it wouldn't get done. My mom was a hard worker Levi. She worked and worked and always did things for everyone else. She merely asked for food for me and every cent she had gone towards keeping me happy and healthy.

 

“Of course I didn’t know this for the longest time. I thought that my father’s money was enough for both mom and I but the kingdom kept asking for more money for taxes. Money we didn’t have. My dad soon hardly came home, leaving the duty to take care of me to my mother as he tried to work as hard as he could to earn us money. I was blissfully oblivious of our struggles and always asked and asked for all the things we couldn’t afford. In order to get me what I wanted my mother worked harder and longer until one day she just collapsed. She was ill for days and I could only do so much. My father was on a trip to the palace to look at the princess who had a cold at the time. By the time he came back it was too late. She died peacefully, she had requested that we walk to the willow tree in the hollow behind our house. She simply adored weeping willows and I guess that she knew it was her time to go.” He explained and I could see the tears forming in his sad eyes.

 

_My poor Eren has experienced so much in his life… so much hate and sadness and death. While I am glad he feels comfortable enough to share this with me I couldn’t help but remember my own mother. She died saving a little girl in the square one day. I was 7 years old when she decided to take me to see the square and buy some sweet bread. She knew how much I liked it and decided to reward me for my good behavior. While in the square we saw a little girl run into the middle of the path to grab her doll. I thought nothing of it at first but that’s when I saw it. An out of control carriage. A huge brown horse must’ve been spooked somewhere down the road and had started running. The coachmen tried his hardest to stop the horse but there is only so much he could do. My mother quickly ran forward, letting go of my hand and pushing the little girl out of the way of the out of control carriage. The coachmen pulled one of the reins in a last ditch effort to stop the horse but only managed to make it worse. The horse’s head was whipped to the side, causing its body to turn the same way and the whole carriage soon slid, crushing my mother in the process._

The memory caused my chest to tighten and a sadness coiled through my soul. _The thought of Eren going through the same thing as I caused my heart to ache for him. Not only his mother but his father as well. At least I had my father and uncle as well as my sister but my little Eren had no one in his time of need._ Before I even realized what was happening, I was leaning forward and hugging my teary eyed darling.

 

“Eren… It’s ok… you don’t have to say anymore.” I whispered into his ear and he shook his head with a little sniffle.

 

“No… no, it’s ok. I want to tell you.” He acquiesced and I nodded and just held him as he took a deep breath before continuing.

 

“She asked me to lay with her as she sang to me. Singing for me to reach for my dreams and hope with all my might and one day they would come true. She then asked me to sing to her and I did, finding peace in singing to my sick mother. While I was singing… I didn’t even notice till she stopped answering me. She died listening to me sing under her favorite tree. At least she died happy… I hated to think she died with any pain…” He choked and I rubbed soothing circles into his back in hopes of calming him down. We stayed like that for a few minutes, me soothing him as best as I could while he tried to take deep breathes and calm himself down. After those few minutes we continued talking. About everything and anything as we both learned new things about the other.

 

_Eren, my little darling, I will make you… my wife._

**_~ C ~_ **

****

**_Eren’s POV_ **

****

_Tonight has been absolutely magical!_

After my little break down we talked and laughed and as I got to know him more, I couldn’t help but like him even more. He was actually very nice and although he cursed a lot it just made me laugh at his shit jokes. He was so… well in his own ways he was very charming and he was undoubtedly handsome. He made my heart flutter and my body feel light. It was quite exciting to be around him and he made me feel happy and comfortable. 

 

_Best. Day. Ever!_

We were currently walking around the fountain, me shaking in excitement when I saw the most  _beautiful_  swans floating across the dazzling blue water.

 

“Amazing… they’re beautiful aren’t they Levi?” I asked in awe. When he didn’t answer after a few moments I turned to see he was staring at me with those mysteriously beautiful eyes of his. His mouth was pulled up in a small smile as he stared with a happy look in his eyes.

 

“Yeah… you are…” He whispered and I merely cocked an eyebrow.  _Me!?_  

 

“Eh!?” I squeaked and he laughed at my display before grabbing my hand and pulling me down to sit next to him on the edge of the fountain.

 

“Eren, I have something I want to give you.” He said softly while fishing into his coat pocket.

 

“Ehh!? Something… for me!?” I exclaimed and he nodded.

 

“Yes.” He murmured before pulling something out of the lapel of his jacket.

 

"Oh, Levi! You don't need to give me anything! You showing me around and talking to me was a gift enough! Not to mention inviting me in the first place and buying all my apples!" I explained but he gave me a sharp look and my mouth closed immediately.

 

"Eren... I want to give you this." He murmured and he grabbed my hand with surprising gentleness and held it open so he could put a cold, metal object in my hand. I looked down to see a large, golden bronzed key lay there. It was rather thick and looked like a key to a basement that my father had. It looked rather old and used but still very pretty.  _Why would Levi give me a key?_

 

"Levi...?"

 

"It's a key, Eren." He stated warmly and I looked up to see he moved closer than before. He took the key again and put it gently around my neck before clasping the black leather cord.  _Holy shit he's so close I can smell him!_  He smelt like vanilla and lavender, one of my favorite flowers.

 

"I... I can see that... but why...?" I started but Levi moved even closer and any coherent thought left my head.

 

"I've wanted to give it to you earlier but no time seemed right to me till now." He murmured, his eyes were half lidded and his voice went down an octave.  _Oh fuck, I'm royally screwed..._

 

"Really...?" I asked breathily, my voice becoming higher as well.  _Holy shit am I about to get my first kiss from Levi!?_

 

"Mhm." He responded lazily, his hand slowly coming up to take the mask off my face. It slid off with ease and I blinked as he studied my features with a warm gaze. He reached up and soon took off his own mask so that I could see his face as well. He was just as handsome as I remembered with his porcelain features glowing in the moonlight. His silver eyes were intense and dark under his hooded eye lids and it took everything I had to not just lean forward and kiss him myself. He's so beautiful with his sharp jaw line and pale lips that looked soft to the touch. His raven hair that looked silky smooth and utterly perfect where they rested.  _He was a perfect man._

 

"What's.... what's it a key for...?" I asked and he hummed softly and inch by inch moved his head closer to mine.

 

"It's a key..." He said softly and moved closer. I wiggled my butt to get more comfortable and leaned forward a bit as well. _He's only a few inches away now._

 

"... to my..."

 

Another inch gone as our noses touched.  

 

"Yes?" I encouraged when he didn't say to what right away. My eyes closed and I felt his hand move slowly around my waist, pulling me closer to his dark form. I could feel his lips as he breathed on my own.

 

"To my hea-"

 

**_DONG!_ **

 

 _What?_  The sudden noise startled me and I backed away. Looking around to figure out the cause of the loud noise. Then I realized that it was the clock. _The clock... didn't Hanji say the spell would be broken at midnight. Fuck I have to go! Armin is going to turn back into a mouse right in front of everyone!_

 

**_DONG!_ **

 

"Oh no..." I groaned and Levi stood and took my hand in his.

 

"Eren? What's wrong-" He started but I didn't have time to talk. _I need to run!_

 

**_DONG!_ **

 

"I'm sorry I have to go!" I exclaimed, turning to run but Levi had a tight grip on my hand.

 

"What do you mean you have to go?! The night is still young and I haven't even given you the-" 

 

**_DONG!_ **

 

"Levi I need to leave! Please let me go!"  _I'm going to cry. I need to leave now before it's too late._

 

 "Eren please reconsider! I need to know how to find you again!" I turned to look at him, panic clear on my face as I tried to get out of his grip.

 

"Levi, please! There's no time!"

 

**_DONG!_ **

 

His eyes were filled with shock at my display and I felt his grip loosen. _Now is my chance!_ I pulled against his grip and slipped out easily, turning and running full speed ahead as I pushed back the curtain that kept us separated and frantically searched for my friend.

 

"Armin!" I called, not stopping or slowing as I continued to frantically search for him.

 

"Eren?" A voice called and I turned to see Mikasa. She stood there questioningly with a blushing Armin behind her. _Wait... Is that lipstick smeared on his lips?_

**_DONG!_ **

 

_I’ll have to question him later._

 

"Eren what's wrong?" Armin asked as he took in my panicked expression and heavy breathing.

 

"We need to go! It's midnight!" I yelled and grabbed his hand, pulling him with me when I spotted Levi coming up next to us fast. The fates must be on our side though because as soon as he came out a group of girls swarmed him, no doubt trying to get the next dance.

 

"Fuck! Armin!" I growled and he seemed to quickly understand the situation. He nodded and we both ran quickly past the guards in the front hall we passed earlier. 

 

**_DONG!_ **

 

"Eren! Wait!" I heard Levi call out but I didn't stop. No matter how much he begged I couldn't stop because I couldn't let him see Armin and I like that.

 

"Eren STOP!" He nearly screamed and I had to hold back tears as we both ran down the steps. Our carriage was ready and waiting, all the horses fidgeting anxiously while Jean was restlessly shifting in his seat.

 

"Hurry _the fuck_ up Jaeger! It's midnight!" He yelled and I growled and jumped in, Armin stumbling in right behind me.

 

"Shut the fuck up and run horse face!" I yelled and he snapped the reins and we were off. 

 

**_DONG!_ **

 

I could hear Mikasa and Levi yelling but I didn't know what they were saying anymore.

 

"Close the gates!" A commanding voice ordered and I looked forward to see the gate of the wall was closing. _Fuck were not going to make it!_

 

**_DONG!_ **

 

_Well, fuck you too! God damn clock ruining everything!_

 

 "Eren are you ok?" Armin’s timid voice asked and I looked over to stare at his concerned baby blue eyes.

 

"Yeah... Hah... Why?" I asked out of breathe and he pointed to my cheek.

 

"You're crying, Eren." He murmured and I touched my cheek to see that it was indeed wet. _When did I start crying?_

 

**_DONG!_ **

 

I look out the small opening to see that the gate was far behind us as they tried to open it again.

 

"Yes! We made it!" I cheered but the victory was soon lost when I saw a horde of guards on black horses run out of the gate. I heard Armin squeak and I turned and saw that he had his large yellow ears sticking right out of his golden hair.  _It's starting._

 

**_DONG!_ **

 

The carriage started slowing and becoming increasingly bumpier and I looked out to see the carriage was becoming a pumpkin again and the horses were getting smaller and smaller.

 

"Eren we need to get out now!" Armin yelled and I nodded, thrusting the door open to see Marco jumping off as well as Jean. I grabbed Armin’s hand and pulled him with me as I jumped, landing with a thud as I continued to pull my shrinking best friend out of harm’s way.

 

**_DONG!_ **

 

The final chime rang through the valley and my soul as I watched my once beautiful carriage get trampled under the guard horse’s hooves. The horses were now mice once more and they quickly scurried to the side as Armin and I hightailed it to the bushes on the side of the road. By now my clothes were back to the torn suit from earlier and my once human friend was now a mouse once more. I sighed and ran a shaking hand through my now messy hair, giving a humorless chuckle as I looked at all the animals around me.

 

“We made it just on time,” I said with a shaky smile and I heard Jean snort in agitation.

 

“Are you fucking serious?! Because you took so god damn long we all almost got trampled! Why the fuck didn’t you leave earlier!” He growled and I growled louder.

 

“Because I was with Levi damn it! He was so wonderful and handsome and he made me happy and I just… I just _forgot…_ about _everything…_ ” I trailed off and looked back to the sparkling castle.

 

"He… he made me feel like I was _worth_ something… like I wasn’t a freak or a monster…” I murmured and looked up to see the sad faces of my friends. Even Jean had shut the fuck up at the emotion raw in my voice. _Levi… I never told you how to find me again._

 

“And now I’ll never see him again…” I sniffled and soon the tears were slipping silently down my face.

 

“I didn’t even meet the prince… Ha. All well. It was fun while it lasted right?” I chuckled and smiled at a crying Historia.

 

“Ne Eren? Where’d you get that key from?” Connie asked with a head tilt and my eyes widen.

 

_No way… It didn’t disappear like everything else!?_

I quickly look down and cry out in pure and utter joy to see my gift from Levi laying snuggly against my collar bones. I gasped and grabbed the cold metal with a happy smile, clutching it against my rapidly beating heart.

 

“Th-thank you Hanji… thank you so… so much…” I cried and smiled at the stars I had been gazing at with Levi earlier in the evening.

 

“Thank you for everything. This is a true dream come true…” I whispered and turned to the many mice and horses surrounding me.

 

“Well guys, we’ve got quite the trip home. Let us leave with haste. Armin has quite a story tell us about his adventures with Mikasa, don’t you buddy?” I laughed and walked up to my dear friend Marco to get on his back for our long trip home, chuckling at Armin’s squeaks of embarrassment.

 

 

**_~ C ~_ **

****

**_Levi’s POV_ **

****

“What do you mean you haven’t found him yet!?” I all but screamed at the blonde who dare tell me my love just waltzed right out of the palace gates.

 

Erwin sighed and ran a hand through the ruffled blonde hair on his big ass head.

 

“He made it through the gates before they could close all the way. I then opened the gate again and sent the fastest horses we had after them but all the men reported back empty handed. It seems he’s the one that got away.” He reported and I growled at the answer. _Why the fuck did he run away?! Did I do something wrong? He looked so damn frightened and panicked and it nearly broke my heart to see him looking at me like that. He didn’t even tell me how to find him! All I have is his mask and a face to go with it!_

 

“Don’t worry Prince Levi. I’ll send my men out to scour the whole country in order to find him. I’ll need a description and any thing you know about where he could possibly live though in order to find him.” He acquiesced and I sighed.

 

“And Armin too,” Mikasa ordered from the door way. She had been quiet up until now and I had actually forgotten she was here because of how quiet she had been.

 

“You mean the mushroom that came with him?” I asked and she glared darkly but nodded.

 

“Yeah. I want you to find him too.” She demanded and Erwin merely nodded before turning to me.

 

“Very well. First I’ll need his name and physical description.” Erwin said.

 

“His name is… is…” _Fuck how did I forget his name!? Usually, people remember the name of the person they fucking fell in love with!_

 

“I… _what the fuck_ how can I _not_ remember his _name!?”_ I nearly screamed as I gripped my hair tightly and pulled, my jaw clenching as I fought off the feeling of anger and hopelessness.

 

“Mikasa, do you know the name of the boy Levi was with tonight?” Erwin asked and Mikasa nodded.

 

“Yeah, his name is… is… _oh my God.”_ She whispered in horror and my eyes widened.

 

“You forgot too!? How the hell can we both forget his name!?” I growled and Erwin looked just as puzzled as I felt.

 

“That is very strange indeed… it’s almost like magic…” He murmured and my head shot straight up, a growl erupting from my lips as I glared intensely at the stupid blue walls.

 

 _“God damn that Shitty glasses_! They probably fucking did this didn’t they!?” I growled and clenched my fists tightly. _That bastard!_

 

“Hanji!” I roared, feeling the anger boil in my stomach like acid.

 

“I HEARD MY NA- AH!” Hanji started when they popped into the room but I quickly kicked them to the ground and stood on their back, glaring furiously at the wizard on the floor.

 

“Hanji if you did _anything_ to my cute darling or to me I _swear_ to _any_ god out there I will _fucking_ shove my _foot_ so far up your shitter that you’ll be throwing up leather for _years!”_ I threatened menacingly and watched the guilty look pass through their wild brown eyes.

 

“Levi, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Erwin warned from the side and I quickly turned my glare to him.

 

“Shut the fuck up! If they caused this then I am within my right to fuck them up and you know it!” I growled. He just sighed and stood quietly while Hanji writhed underneath me.

 

“Levi… I need… oxygen…” They wheezed but I only pressed down harder.

 

“Then tell me what I want to know!”

 

“Alright! Ok, let me up!” They agreed and I slowly got off and watched in satisfaction as they tried to breathe.

 

“Now fucking tell me what you’ve done,” I ordered and they nodded and quickly shot up with that dumb ass smile on their face.

 

 “Well, it started with me going to his home. Poor kid was crying because his step brothers ripped up his suit or something and he had given up on ever being able to see you again. It was so sad that I offered to get him to this ball and be the most _fabulous_ of them all! I did the carriage and all that standard stuff and then I saw that one of his little mice friends was staring longingly at the carriage. That gave me the idea to turn Armin, _the mouse_ , into a human! He was so happy and so was Armin but I noticed that the timeline of his story with you was very dark. In fact it even gave me the chills as to what happened to you and your little lover, Levi. I immediately thought of a way to make sure you guys have a happy ending but every path way towards said happy ending included that little blonde! So I knew I _needed_ to get him to come here as well as the brown haired cutie.

 

"Most of the dark endings stem from you finding him too quickly after he ran and the dominoes fall from there so I came up with a solution! I need some sort of payment in order to use extra magic on Armin _and_ I needed a way to stall you from finding him too quickly! _So_ I made the payment of you and Mikasa forgetting his name and face to turn Armin human! Now all you need to do is find him with what you do have.” They finished and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t shocked. _I completely forgot that not only was Hanji a well-known wizard but an oracle as well._

 

“Wait! Did you just say name _and_ face!?” I asked and they nodded somberly.

 

“Yes. Like I said, if you find him too quickly then the effects will be disastrous for your relationship. I’d even go as far as to say that in most of the futures that you remember his name and face… well… he doesn’t make it to the castle alive.” They explained. My body felt cold at the thought of my love being dead.

 

“What do you mean dead!?” I asked through clenched teeth.

 

“I guess its ok to say some of it then. One of the futures where you know his face but not his name, Erwin leaves now and a villager tells him where the boy is. He gets him and on the way back a group of drunkards see your love and admire his beauty, sneak up behind Erwin and knock him out. They then… well… had their way with him before killing him. That was one of the ways he ended up dying because you knew what he looked like. I need to make sure that never happens and I’m taking my chances by blurring his face from your minds. I explored all paths where you and Mikasa don’t remember his face as well and none of them end in blood shed.” They finished and left Mikasa and I seething in our seats. _Someone would dare touch my darling and take his life in such a terrible way!? I’ll kill them! I’ll kill anyone to touch him!_

 

“Levi calm down. Nothing has happened to him. He’s fine, in fact, he’s currently reliving this night in his dreams. You have nothing to worry about.” Hanji said and I nodded, content to know that he was ok.

 

“So… how do we find him when no one but you knows his name and what he looks like?” Erwin asked and they smiled manically and looked pointedly at me.

 

“You have his mask right?” They asked and I slowly nodded.

 

“Well, that mask is very special. It was specifically made for his face and will immediately slip off of anyone else’s. If you put that on every face in the kingdom then you won’t have trouble locating him at all!” They cheered and cackled loudly as they stood.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!? There are hundreds upon thousands of people in this fucking kingdom! How the hell can I find a needle in a god damn hay stack?” I asked and they merely cackled again.

 

“You better start searching now then if you want to find him! Tata my short little prince you!” They sang and turned to Mikasa when she grabbed Hanji’s arm.

 

“What about Armin. You said he was a… a mouse. Does that mean that I can never actually be with him?” She asked quietly, leaving the room in silence for a few moments before Hanji smiled and laughed.

 

 “Of course not! What kind of fairy godparent would I be if I didn’t grant his wish!? If Armin wishes to become a human later then I will have no choice to oblige…” They finished with a grin, leaving Mikasa with a small smile on her usually passive features. “Well I must be off! Please refrain from staying up all night Levi, your little boy friend is going to need you tomorrow!” They exclaimed and in a flash they were gone. The room was in silence for a few moments after that before Erwin cleared his throat and sighed.

 

“I will start searching for them immediately your highnesses. You two should go get some sleep, you’ve both had a long day.” He told us and Mikasa nodded but I stubbornly stood where I was.

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to sleep knowing that my brat is out there all alone? I need to see him damn it!”

 

“Then you will have to be well rested in order to greet him once he has returned. That’s an order, Levi. You heard what Hanji said.” Erwin said sternly and I sighed. There’s no use arguing with eyebrows right now when he could be out there looking for my love.

 

“Fine.” I relented and turned, walking briskly out the door and towards my room, thinking of nothing but the beautiful singing voice of my lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ok! They get back together and cuddle next chapter! Levi is never letting him out of his sight again! Also I would like to add that Hanji also erased Hitch, Reiner and Bertyholdt from their minds as well. Since it would be entirely to easy to find him with that kind of information. 
> 
> Fact: Your heartbeat changes and mimics the music you listen to.
> 
> Do tiu estas amo  
> (Dough Tea-ew eh-sta-s Ah-mo)  
> So this is love  
> (Language: Esperanto)


	6. A Reunion Of the Betrothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Armin and the other mice don't get the key to unlock the door in time, Eren finds another solution to win his freedom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy so I know it’s been a while but surely you can forgive me right! Right?! Anyway here is the long awaited next chapter and finally FINALLY Eren gets to the palace and quickly ends up in Levi’s bed! Huehuehue. Also for a certain scene that involves Eren screaming I imagined Eren’s Titan voice (That dep guttural growl he talks to Annie in) as his inner thoughts and his titan scream as his scream. Do with that what you will. Also regarding fan art… if you ever have any then pleaseee share it with me! I would love to see it! Just comment if you have one for me and we can figure out a way for me to see it and put it on here for everyone else! (Unless you don’t want me to that is)
> 
> Fact: In the original Cinderella, Lady Tremaine ordered her daughters to either cut off their toes or heels in order to fit into the glass slipper because 'You will not need to walk when you are a queen.'
> 
> キスが好きです／だ。  
> Kisu ga suki desu/da  
> (Kii-su gah Su-kii deh-su/dah)  
> I like kissing  
> (Langauge: Japanese)
> 
> *desu or da based on how polite you are being or who you are talking to you. Da being familiar and casual, desu being polite.

**_Eren’s POV_ **

****

****

****

“Cindereren! Where are my sons?!” Hitch suddenly called in the calm morning silence that had settled over the house. 

 

I had just finished preparing the morning meal in the kitchen when she called, placing a tray of tea for her and hot chocolate for Reiner and Bertholdt on the table. At her question I quickly walked out into the foyer to see Hitch basically jumping with excitement in front of the door. “They’re still sleeping in their rooms, step mother.” I answered softly, waiting for her to either leave or give me further instruction. Most likely the latter will take place. “Cindereren! Wake up my sons immediately! There are important things to discuss!  _Go!”_  She ordered quickly and I nodded, rushing up the stairs and hesitantly walking up to their doors.  _Who should I wake up first?_  Hitch told me to wake them both but past experience told me that sometimes if I woke Bertholdt up first he would go and wake Reiner. Bertholdt was kinder to me overall, especially when waking up, making him a pretty pleasant morning person. Reiner on the other hand,  _loathed_ mornings. 

 

He always started growling and cursing at me early in the morning if I didn’t wake him up by touching him. It was peculiar but I had learned over the years when I first started taking up all the chores in the house that Reiner can’t just be woken up all willy nilly. You have to actually touch him and shake him a little to wake him up. It was rather odd but that was the only way to get that pile of meat to get the fuck up. I once screamed in his ear once and he didn’t even stir, but when I touched his shoulder his eyes shot open. It’s fucking weird.

 

Bertholdt was definitely the better option then. I quickly strode over to the large oak door and opened it slowly, walking into the giant room covered in green wallpaper and stopped at the queen sized bed. Bertholdt was laying on his side, facing away from me as I slowly moved closer to his sleeping form. “Bertholdt? Bertholdt wake up. Step mother needs to speak with you and Reiner.” I spoke softly, gently touching his shoulder to try and get him up. He grunted softly and groaned, rolling onto his back with a sigh and cracking open his brown eyes to look up at me. “…what?” He croaked, bringing up one of his hands up to rub the sleep from his eyes. “Step mother needs you and Reiner to discuss something urgent.” I said again and he nodded. “Okay… I’ll go get Reiner…” He murmured, sitting up in his dark green covers and I nodded, barely holding back a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I’ll be bringing you guys your hot chocolate shortly.” I murmured and quickly headed for the door. 

 

I wonder what sort of news has step mother all has riled up.  _All well, I’ll find out later now won’t I?_

****

**_~ C ~_ **

 

****

“Alright boys, the Grand Duke is coming today so you _must_ look _and_ act your _absolute_ best! Apparently the Prince and the Princess both found a suitable partner at the party! But before they could propose or even find out who they were, the two males ran off into the night! All they have now to find them is a mask dropped by the Prince’s soon to be husband!” Hitch exclaimed to Reiner and Bertholdt as I walked into the room with their morning refreshments. _Two males ran away from the prince and princess last night?_ The prince must be heartbroken if he's sending the mask out to find him...

 

_Wait._

 

 _Armin and I_ _ran away from Levi and Mikasa last night... And I left my mask with Levi..._

 

_What. The. Fuck!?_

 

_Crash!_

 

“Cindereren! Pick that up right now!” Hitch exclaimed, hand clutching her heart from being startled by the sound of her porcelain cups shattering on the floor. In my shocked revelation my hands stopped working and let the tray of hot water and hot chocolate fall to the ground. I nodded mindlessly and continued to listen to Step mother. "You're such an imbecile! You’re lucky I even let you in here... Clumsy idiot." She chastised and I nodded in fake apology. Sorry ma'am." I murmured and she scoffed. 

 

"As you should be. Now boys, the Grand Duke will be here to let you try on the mask that the mystery boy dropped. They are both adamant about marrying the boy who fits the shoe so we must prepare you so that when it does fit you can be married to the Prince!" She concluded but I was hardly listening, my mind was too busy wtfing to possibly keep up.  _Levi is... the Prince? And Mikasa is the Princess!? Why didn't they tell me!? They told me they worked for them not that they were them! Oh my God... I danced with the Prince... I almost got kissed by the Prince!_

"What about the Princess?" Reiner asked. 

 

"She will be marrying whoever doesn't fit the mask. Apparently the only one who knows where he is _is_ the boy who wore the mask. So only one of you actually _has_ to fit and then say the other was the one who danced with the Princess." Hitch explained and my face paled. _That means that Reiner and Bertholdt are going to try on the mask and... they'll take my precious Levi from me._

  


"But what if we don't fit the mask?" Bertholdt asked. "Then we will make it fit! I'll cut of your noses if I must! One of you will marry the Prince or Princess and I will finally get the life I deserve!" Hitch exclaimed and I watched in satisfaction as their stupid faces went pale. "Yes mother! Cindereren! Clean my laundry and..." I had stopped paying attention to their words by then, a dreamy smile on my face as I remembered my dance with Levi.  _He was so patient even though his toes were probably bruised from all the times I stepped on them. I can still remember the tiny smile he wore whenever I didn't crush his foot with mine. Or the small laugh he gave when I told him about some of my adventures outside the house._

  


_Or the kiss we were going to have under the moon and the stars. Or how his eyes seemed to sparkle every time he looked at me and... Wait a minute._   _Did she say propose!? Oh my God! He was going to propose to me!?_  My heart was beating erratically at the thought of Levi getting on his knees and proposing, taking my hand in his and slowly kissing my fingers as if they were the most sacred jewels.  _Oh how amazing it would be to have the honor to be Levi's wife. Holy shit that means I can see him again! I can see my love again!_

"... en! Cindereren!" I heard step mother growl and I jumped as she pulled me out of my happy place. "Yes?" 

 

"What are you waiting for!? Go clean these right now!" She yelled, pointing to the sudden pile of clothes in my arms.  _When did that get there?_  "Yes ma'am." I said with an excited smile, turning on my heel and starting towards my room, dropping the clothes onto to the floor.  _Like fuck will I clean your damn clothes! I'm the boy from the ball! I'm going to marry the fucking prince! I'm going to marry my lovely Levi... what a dream come true. But I need to get ready for the Grand Duke to get here!_

 

I hummed my mother’s song happily as I walked towards the stairs to my room. Running up the steps two at a time, I crashed into my room with an excited smile on my face. "Guys! You will never guess what I just found out!" I cheered, laughing at the startled faces of all the mice around me. "Eren what is it?" Historia asked from where she sat on Ymir's lap. "Levi proposed to me!"

 

"WHAT!?" The mice all screamed in unison, Armin jumping up onto the bed to be more at level with me. "What are you talking about Eren? Please explain!" He squeaked and I nodded. "Right! So it all started this morning when Step mother called me in..." I started, telling them the whole story of the letter and what it said as well as the princess was looking for the mystery boy too. Armin was noticeably getting teary eyed so I merely pet his head while all the other mice danced around. "Eren that's amazing! You'll finally be with Levi!" Connie exclaimed with a jumping Sasha next to him. 

"I can already see the gourmet food in the castle! Oh Eren you must take me with you!" Sasha cried and everyone laughed at her and her love of food. "Anyway I must get ready! The Grand Duke will be here and I need to-" 

 

"Eren!" Armin shouted, succeeding in interrupting me.

 

"Armin wha-"

 

"The door! Eren the door!" He cried and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Armin what are you talking about?" I asked, turning a little to feel all the blood drain from my face. Hitch stood in the door way with an evil smirk on her face and my door key in hand. 

 

"So  _you_  are the one the prince searches for eh? He must have  _really_  low standards to even consider you. All well, too bad you won't catch the Grand Duke. But maybe you'll be able to attend the wedding..." She trailed off and quickly slammed the door when I lunged. "No! Please step mother no you can't do this!" I cried and quickly started pulling the door knob but to no avail, she already locked it. "Please step mother no! Please let me out! Don't keep me in here please!" I begged into the wood, already the heavy weight of hopelessness push down on my shoulders. 

 

"You are merely a slave Eren. No one could actually want you but us. You're a freak." She hissed through the door and I choked on a sob, feeling hot tears start down my cheeks. "Please don't... Please! Levi wants me! He wants to marry me! Please don't lock me away step mother!" I sobbed but the state of the door didn't change. The taps of her heels against the old wooden stairs seemed to echo through my soul as I tried to hold back my sobs. 

 

"Levi... I..." I choked on my own words, sadness engulfing me like a bucket of cold water as I slowly slid down the door, crying helplessly into the pliant wood. "Please don't cry Eren! We'll go get the key and unlock the door! You'll be downstairs just in time for the Grand Duke to come and sweep you away from here and to your Prince! Just you wait!" Armin exclaimed suddenly from behind, a couple squeaks of 'fuck yeah!' coming from the mice around me. "Please hurry guys! He'll be here soon!"

 

"We're on it Eren! Just stay calm and get ready while we go get it!"

 

**_~ C ~_ **

 

"They haven't come back yet." I murmured brokenly from my bed. After Armin and Connie left to find the key I had started brushing and washing myself like a madman, wanting to look clean and crisp for when I got out. _If_ I got out. As the minutes turned to an hour I started to lose hope, even the mice and birds around me were oddly quiet as we waited. _Where are they?_

 

"I'm sure they'll be here soon Eren! Just keep your head up!" Historia tried to say but was interrupted by her own tears. Ymir was by her side in an instant, holding her close and whispering into her ear. The image reminded me of when I cried about my mother and how Levi swept me into his arms and let me cry. Not judging me and not laughing at me, just letting me cry as he held me and whispered condolences in my ear.  _God I miss him so much._

 

"Let him go Annie!" I heard Armin suddenly shout from the other side of the door. I immediately shot up and ran towards the door, pounding with my fists when I didn't see the key still. "Armin! What's going on!?" 

 

"Annie followed us and now she has Connie under her paw- No Annie don't!" He cried and I felt all the blood drain from my face. _No... Even she has turned against me... I was truly alone from the beginning then..._ "Eren! Annie has the key! She only grabbed Connie to get the key!"

 

"Annie let go of the key now!" I growled, _I wasn't going to take any of this shit lying down!_ _I'm done being a complacent puppy who does whatever he's asked. I'm going to fight for what I want dammit!_ "Let the key go Annie! Right now! Armin! Do what you have to, get that key!" I ordered. "Right! Ymir! Get the forks- wait no! Annie come back! No Annie no!" Armin yelled and I knew what had happened. Annie had the key, and now she was gone. Armin came scurrying back through the door with Connie in tow. "Eren I'm so sorry-"

 

I didn't want his apologies. I wanted _freedom. That's all I've ever wanted. My fucking freedom! I refuse to be caged any longer! I refuse to be treated like a slave to her! I want to be free of these god damn walls!_

 

I couldn’t take it any longer. The coil of fury finally breaking my self-control with an almost audible snap. I screamed, long and loud with my newfound rage carrying me forward. I stood and pounded on the door that separated me from my lover. I pounded on the door that tried to keep me locked away in this god forsaken house, that tried to hold me in to be a slave to the ungrateful family I've been given. _I'm going to give them the hell that they deserved._ I wasn't even I control anymore as I shrieked and beat the door. Nor did I notice that Armin and Connie were yelling at me. All I noticed in that moment was the cracking of wood under my fingers. 

 

_Freedom._

 

I moved back and with all my strength I rammed right into the door, crying in relief when the door broke open and I went flying out of my room. 

 

_Levi._

 

I went tumbling down the stairs, growling at the feeling of my body being battered and bruised against the sharp shards of wood. 

 

_Freedom!_

 

I always knew that the stairs were old, I always knew to be careful otherwise they would break. So of course they'd break when a body crashed through them. 

 

_Levi!_

 

"Eren!" I could hear Armin screaming but I paid the voice no mind. I needed to get to the grand duke. I needed to be _free._ I _needed_ Levi. I _needed_ my wings of freedom. 

 

I fell down, down, down, right to the floor beneath the many creaky stairs. I knew that my arm was bleeding but I couldn't bring myself to care. The pain would be worth it once I make it down stairs. Groaning once the stairs finally stopped breaking under me I stood, looking wearily at the cracks in the wood underneath me. If I don't move slowly I will fall right through this one too. Thank god there's only one more flight down till I get into the main hall. With shaky breathes, I carefully moved from stair to stair till finally my feet touched solid ground. 

 

There was no time to celebrate my victory though because I could hear the front door opening and two voices conversing. _The mice told me he was here so that means he must be leaving!_ I ran right through the door and into the main hall, watching in glee as the Grand Duke walked towards the door with neither of my brothers in tow. _Now is my chance!_

 

"Wait! Grand duke! Please wait! May I please try on the mask?!" I cried out, running down the stairs and smirking at my step families horrified expressions. The Grand Duke was very big with his impeccable blonde undercut and icy blue eyes with slight bags under them. He wore a regal blue outfit and a red sash that stood out vibrantly against the dark colors. Next to him stood the man that had delivered my invitation the day before. His eyes were also darker underneath and I couldn't help but wonder how long they stayed out looking for me. 

 

"Oh don't pay attention to him! He's just a slave here! He didn't even go to the party last night!" Reiner shouted as I skipped merrily down the stairs. Bertholdt, Reiner and Hitch were doing all they could to convince the Duke that it wasn't worth trying it on me when he glared at them and held up a hand. "Enough. My orders were to try it on every eligible male in the kingdom." He boomed, turning towards me and holding out his hand in a gentlemanly manner. "I am Erwin Smith. What would your name be?" He asked politely and I smiled happily. 

 

"I'm Eren! It's very nice to meet you Duke Smith!" I chirped and he chuckled before his eyes were drawn to my arm. “Eren, why are you bleeding?” He asked with concerned blue eyes. I looked down and saw that I was indeed bleeding, rather profusely at that, the blood turning parts of my shirt darker than the rest. Erwin quickly started to lead me over to a chair to sit me down before fussing over me. “What happened?” He asked, tearing off his red sash to wrap it around my cut. “Um… I think I got the cut either from the door or from the floor when I broke them. I don’t know which one sir.” I explained and his big blonde eyebrows shot up. “You broke a door and the stairs? Why did you do that?” He asked and I shrugged and smiled.

 

“It was either break down the damn door or miss my chance to see Levi again. I wasn’t prepared for the stairs to break though…” I murmured and Erwin seemed rather… pleased with my answer. “Well then we shouldn’t allow this blood to be shed in vain. I will care for the wound with the necessary supplies in a moment. Oluo, the mask please." He ordered and the other man nodded his shaggy head before scurrying over with the beautiful white mask on a royal purple pillow. But, of course, something always had to go wrong. I saw it as it happened, as Oluo came towards us Hitch's foot came out, effectively tripping him and watching in unbridled glee as the mask hit the ground and cracked, followed swiftly by Oluo's head. That was the final straw for the mask as the weight of his head crushed it into pieces underneath him. 

 

"Oh shit!" Oluo gasped. I felt my world turn over at the sight of my mask on the floor. That was my ticket to see Levi. That was my chance to finally be free. That was my dreams, shattered across the floor like many sparkling shards. _Wait, it was made of glass?_ "Imperial Grand Duke Erwin! I'm so sorry! I didn't... I must have tripped Sir!" Oluo apologized profusely but Erwin wasn't looking at him, he was staring intently at me, or more specifically my neck.

"Eren. That key around your neck... May I implore as to where you got it from?" He asked kindly, seemingly ignoring the whimpering Oluo behind him.  _The key?_  I look down and sure enough the key Levi have me last night lay innocently against my chest, shining gold in the light from the windows above the entrance. "Uh... I got it last night at the ball actually... Sir Levi gave it to me but he never did get to tell me what it meant..." I murmured shyly, reaching up to pull the key fully out from under my shirt. 

 

Erwin and Oluo's eyes were wide as they stared at it, completely in awe of my gift from Levi. "He... He gave that to you?" Erwin asked and I nodded. "I see..." He murmured before turning to Oluo. "Oluo, get the carriage ready so we may take our leave. It's time to bring our young Prince some solace to his long night of restlessness. Eren," He suddenly turned to me and smiled. "By royal decree you are to come to the castle and marry Prince Levi Ackerman. The carriage is waiting for us." He proclaimed and I swear my smile couldn't have gotten any bigger without ripping my face in half.

 

"What!?" My step brothers and step mother screamed as they stared in horror. "This is preposterous! Cindereren couldn't possibly be the Prince's beloved!"

 

"He wasn't even at the ball!”

 

"He's a liar!"

 

"He stole that key from me!"

 

The words of outrage would've been had I not been suddenly put in a choke hold. "Give the key back you fucking dick!" Reiner growled, his hands cutting off my air that I so desperately needed.  _No! It's mine Reiner! You can't do this to me anymore!_

 

With a scream fit for a banshee, I fought back. For the first time in years I fought against him, scratching and clawing at his face, kicking his stomach and groin with everything I had before suddenly he was gone. I gasped and watched as Erwin threw him off me, the cane he had earlier was now a sword that he had pointed straight at Reiner. "You just attacked the future King of Sina. I suggest treading cautiously otherwise I will have to place you under arrest." Erwin growled, sheathing his sword and turning to me with a smile. "Now may I ask if you know someone by the name of Armin?" He asked and I nodded. "He should be waiting for us outside." I said and he nodded. 

 

"Then we should leave with haste, the Prince is anxiously waiting for you after all. After you, Prince Eren." He said kindly, allowing me to all but skip ahead of him. "Thank you very much Erwin!" I thanked and turned to look over at my seething step mother. I shot her a grin and waved. "Good bye... Hitch." I purred, bowing and turning on my heel, freeing myself from my prison. 

 

_Levi... Will you be my wings of freedom?_

 

**_~ C ~_ **

****

 

When we entered the castle gates after our long carriage ride, where I learned more about Levi from Erwin, we were greeted with cheers and shouts of joy for their countries royal family getting two new additions. Armin sat perched on my shoulder, trying to hide from prying eyes as I waved happily at the crowd. 

 

"Long live the new Princes!" They cried, people of all sorts had come to welcome us home. _Home, what a lovely word._ Seeing as the word had been my curse since I was young, there was nothing like having a new one where I truly knew I was safe. "It seems Mikasa was awakened by the noise..." Erwin observed as we stopped in front of the large castle doors. I looked out and sure enough Mikasa was bounding to our coach, looking a lot like a child on Christmas, hopping from foot to foot with an anxious but excited look on her face. 

 

"Mikasa..." I heard Armin gasp as Erwin opened the door and stepped out, holding out his hand for mine and helping me from the carriage. I stepped into the warm sunlight and sighed, breathing in a breath of fresh air and smiling at Mikasa. "Hi Mikasa!" I greeted, walking up to give her a hug. She accepted it with a tiny smile and a small, "Hello..." before I pulled away. “I'm sorry... I... We don't remember you’re... name." She apologized and looked down. 

"It's ok Mikasa! I know it's because of the spell! My name is Eren." I responded and she looked up with a tiny smile. "Eren... Where's Armin?” She asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. I smiled and turned my head towards where Armin was trying to hide behind my right ear. _"Armin~"_ I sang, moving my head to allow him to sit properly on my shoulder.  "Armin?" She inquired, looking at Armin like he was the cutest thing in the world. I mean he was but that's beside the point. 

 

"Hi Mikasa..." He murmured shyly, climbing down my arm so that I can give him to her. "Princess Mikasa, Hanji informed me that once we found Armin that you can take him to them and they will turn him into a human for you. Prince Eren, would you like a tour of the castle or would you rather just go straight to Prince Levi?" He asked me as Mikasa and Armin wandered back into the castle, speaking in hushed tones to each other as they went. 

 

The answer to his question however was easy since I don't think my heart can take another minute of this anticipation to see him. 

"Please take me to Levi, Sir Erwin." 

 

"It would be my pleasure, your highness."

 

 

**_~ C ~_ **

 

 

_He's beautiful._

 

It took all my self-control to not tackle him from the door way. "I'll leave you and the Prince alone then. Please tell him that dinner is at the normal time and ask him whether or not he wants to eat here or with everyone else." Erwin said and I nodded, never taking my eyes off of the man on the king sized bed. "It was nice meeting you, Eren. Please take care of him." He finished before closing the door behind him and leaving me with my lost love. 

I hesitantly walked over, standing next to the bed and staring at Levi's clean cut jaw and porcelain skin. He was stunning like this. Even in his sleep he looked irritated and I wanted nothing more than to smooth out the wrinkle in his brow. 

 

“Levi…” I whispered lovingly, watching as his eyebrows lifted and for a moment, he looked content before the irritation swept across his face again. _Was that him reacting to my voice? Didn’t Erwin say that the only physical thing Levi can remember about me is my voice? Perhaps if I sing for him he will awaken…_

With a smile I sat gently on the bed, taking great joy in the way his body seemed to move closer to me when I did.

_“Levi,_

_The key to my heaven,_

_Is you…_

_But I need wings,_

_To get there…_

_Will you… be my… wings-_ ah!”

 

I was cut off abruptly when all of the sudden I was no longer sitting next to Levi’s sleeping form but under him. His mercury eyes were staring disbelievingly at mine as we gazed at the other, trying to memorize the features of the one we thought we lost. “Levi… I’m Eren…” I whispered, trying to ignore the pain in my arm as his strong hands gripped the freshly bandaged wound.

 

“Eren…” He whispered, saying the word with the reverence of the most devote worshipper. “You came back to me…” He murmured, slowly moving forward till our noses were touching. “Eren… Eren!” He growled and suddenly his mouth was on mine, moving passionately against my lips and effectively taking my breath away. I gasped into his lips, noting how he groaned at the sound before leisurely licking at my lips.

 

 _“Eren.”_ He growled, taking a moment to move away and break the kiss, staring hungrily at me from above. “You have a lot of explaining to do. And if I even suspect you are lying, you will lose one particle of clothing for each lie.” He vowed, the threat sounding more and more desirable to me the longer I stared.

 

_I’m going to be royally screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehuehuehue yes you are Eren. Yes you are. But don't worry you will enjoy it!
> 
> Fact: Backpfeifengesicht is German for "A face that deserves to be punched."
> 
>  
> 
> Luftschloss  
> (Looft sch-loss)  
> An unrealistic dream  
> (Language: German)  
> *Both words are considered Untranslatable words for lack of a clear English translation.


	7. Eren, The Naughty Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut to make up for the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there boys and girls and anyone who doesn't identify as either! Welcome! And may I say how stunning you look today? Simply gorgeous! You work it so nice! Anyway so there's a blizzard (not at the moment) that just passed and school was canceled so I finished the chapter! I can't write much on weekends cuz now I have a job at the horse farm and boy do I have a story to tell.
> 
> We let a couple horses out of the stalls to play in the snow while we cleaned them (it was so cute! Ebony started rolling around the snow and making horse Angels!) and at about 6:30 we called in Jake, Peanut and Frankie. Now I've been there since 12:00 and I'm freezing and all Kat and I had to do was put the horses away and sweep and then we can go home. Frankie and Peanut went in quickly because they wanted food but Jake just stared at me. So I went down to pull him by the halter when he started running up to the barn(where I wanted him to go) I thought that was the end of it because he started to go in the entrance but he set one hoof in, turned to me, then turned and galloped down the pathway.
> 
> So I had to get his lead and chase after him in about two to three feet of snow (it went well above my knees) but then I realized I couldn't even see him it was so dark (pitch black) so I had to go back and turn the lights on before going down again. When I got to the very end of the path way, Jake was standing away from me while looking at me from his shoulder. He allowed me to put the lead on and practically (literally for a good 20 feet) dragged me across the snow like a kid with a sled. Before barreling into the barn and darting towards his pellets. My whole front was covered in snow and I had to trudge through snow to get to my moms car 20 feet away. What usually would have taken 30 seconds took me five minutes to get there! And it was sad because when I went into the barn to complain Kat was sad because one of the older horses was laying on the ground. 
> 
> For those of you who don't really know about horses, when a horse lays on the ground it's usually a sign of Colicing. Which is a sort of abdominal pain that's very VERY painful for the horse. And laying down makes it worse because their stomachs flip over and cause more problems. If not treated quickly by a vet the horse could die so she had to call the owner and make her aware. Hopefully Blaze will be ok though. 
> 
> Anyway let's get on with the fact!
> 
> Fact: Amazonian Butterflies Drink Turtle Tears.
> 
> This is rather... Odd. I get these from a website and it has sources to prove it but it's just so... Ok. 
> 
>  
> 
> 僕の中に誰がいるの？  
> Boku no Naka ni dare ga iru no?  
> (Boh-coo no nah-kah nee dah-reh gah ee-ruu no)  
> Who is this inside of me?  
> (Language: Japanese)

**_Levi’s POV_ **

****  
  
_“Lies.”_  
  
_“Levi!”_  Eren gasped as I ripped off his pants and threw them across the room. Now my lovely little Eren lay almost bare underneath me, his dark green boxers being the only article of clothing separating me from the sight of pure perfection. 

 “What?” I asked as I looked over the newly discovered flesh of his long legs.  _Gorgeous. How anyone could hurt such a beautiful creature with his long tanned legs and beautiful heartwarming smile is beyond me._ I ran my hands over the smooth flesh, shivering in delight at how warm they were against my cold fingers.  

“I wasn’t lying! I really did break down the door! That’s why my arm and chest are bandaged! Even so why do you need to take off my clothes to begin with!?” He whined, squirming underneath me before cringing from most likely the pain in his arm and stilling once more. I noticed the bandages when I took off his shirt and had immediately questioned him on it, more than sure that his step family must have been the cause. However the story he painted of him falling through _6_ flights of stairs after breaking down a _door_ was rather…  _odd._  I used this excuse to immediately accuse him of lying and much to his chagrin, to be able to take off his damn pants. 

 “Every time you lie I take off a piece of clothing. Don’t lie and your clothing stays on. It’s so simple even a child can follow it.” I explained again, watching in delight as his whole body seemed to blush under my stare.  
  
“I understand the rules but why my clothes?! And why do you think I’m lying!? I swear I’m not! I’d never lie to you Levi!” He exclaimed, making my heart thump wildly in my chest at the honesty burning in his dazzling emerald eyes. 

 “To be honest I don’t take you for a liar, nor do I think you have lied to me as of yet. I just want to see this beautiful body of yours.” I admitted, enjoying the stutters and squeaks he was now letting slip out of his mouth as he tried to speak. 

  _“W-what!?_   _Levi!_  That’s  _naughty!”_  He whined, his eyes no longer looking into mine as he tried to hide his face with his hands but I was having none of that. I wanted to see his beautiful face all shy and embarrassed with his now swollen lips all cute and trembling. I quickly removed his hands and held them in my own above his head.  

“I know. You can’t _imagine all_ the naughty things that I want to do with you, Eren.” I purred, smirking at the trembling boy with beautiful pink lips.  

“Sh-shut up.” He growled halfheartedly, whimpering when I leaned down and nipped his soft lips.  
  
“Someone’s a little feisty today eh?” I purred, my lips trailing lazily down his jaw and jugular. His breathy sighs and squeals as I kissed, sucked and nipped every inch of skin I could were only encouraging me to do more.  

“Levi… what-”  
  
“Shh, just let me touch you. I promise I won’t do anything to you… yet.” I teased and licked my way down to his adorable little nipples. They were rock hard from arousal and I simply couldn’t help but lap at the hard pink buds. This action earned me an immediate gasp and a tiny moan from my beloved, his body arching into my touch as my hands started to wander up and down his torso. 

 “Ah… Levi… my nipples…” He murmured, voice light and airy as his hands came up to grip my hair tightly once I let them go in favor of using my now free hand to pinch the other erect bud. I sucked those pert nubs raw, groaning every time Eren shyly moaned my name and every time he gently pulled my hair.  _God I’m so happy he’s a virgin, I get to teach him all the wonders of his body and explore them with him. I’ll be his one and only. I’ll be the only one to see these lewd expressions and his body so exposed and delicious…_  
  
I couldn’t help but let my hand move south towards his underwear, cupping his erection gently and slowly rubbing down on it. 

 “Levi!” He cried out, his grip tightening as I continued to kiss his tanned skin, moving my lips down and my free hand caressing that absolutely wonderful ass of his.  _I can’t wait to fill him up and hear him beg. Just the thought of it alone makes me want to cum._  I was very close to just ripping off my own pants and taking him for my own when a noise stopped me. _A sob._ I looked up and sure enough my darling little Eren was crying, his mouth biting down on his right hand while the other covered his eyes. 

 “Eren?”  
  
He didn’t respond, only continuing to sob and whimper under me, and not the kind of crying and whimpering I wanted either.  _What the fuck?_ I immediately stopped my ministrations, moving up the bed quickly and pulling Eren into my arms.  

“Eren? Eren what’s wrong?!” I asked but he ignored me, sobbing and speaking incoherently into his hand. I tried to pull it out of his mouth but he didn’t let go, only whimpering louder and whining more. 

“Eren talk to me! What’s wrong!? Did I hurt you?” I asked again, still getting nothing from him. 

“Eren!” I growled and successfully pulled his hand away, my eyes widening at the horrifying words that had previously been muffled now coming out clearly and coherently.  
  
“N-n-n-no! _P-please don’t…!_ I… enny _please_ don’t st-stick it in _there…_ it _won’t_ f-f-fit! Please no please… _it hurts… stop…!”_ He continued the horrifying mantra. That’s when I knew that I had not only pushed him too far, but that it wasn’t Eren’s first time dealing with sexual intercourse. He was probably triggered by the touches and now believes he is still at the hands of whoever raped him.  _My poor Eren, he needs me now more than ever to assure him that I will never force him into anything and that I will never let anyone else even think of touching him._

“Shh, Eren it’s ok. He’s not here Eren. Come back to me darling.” I cooed, pulling him up by the armpits and resting his head on my shoulder as I rubbed his back.  _I hope I’m doing this right, I have no experience in this shit._ It seemed like hours before Eren slowly stopped sobbing into my shoulder, his breathing slowing down and his body slowly starting to relax against mine. I continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, smiling a little in relief when I felt him nuzzle my neck. We sat for a few moments like that, his body almost straddling my lap as I held him tightly to my chest. 

 “Are you ok, Eren?” I asked in a low voice, not wanting to startle him or scare him again. He was still for another moment before I felt him slightly nod his head. 

"Yeah... I am now."  _Thank fuck._  
  
"Do you want to talk to me about it? It's ok if you don't. I just want you to understand that I will never force you into any kind of sexual situation that you don't want to be in. Just say the word and I will always stop. I'm sorry I crossed the line just now." I murmured and continued to pet his head. I felt like shit knowing that I triggered such terrible memories for him even if I hadn't known. It only shows that I don't know nearly enough about my fiancée and that I need to spend lots of time getting to know him.  
  
"I know you won't Levi... It's just that the way you were touching me... reminded me of that day and I sort of just..." He muttered into my neck and stuttered out a deep breath, no doubt still trying to call himself down. 

 "I want to be yours like that... I want you to show me all the amazing things your body can do to mine but when you touched me there I remembered his hands instead and I felt so out of control. I'm so sorry, Levi." He finished and I quickly pushed his head back and away from my neck in order to look into his eyes. I refused to speak until his teal eyes looked at my own gray eyes. 

 "Look at me Eren. Never apologize for something like that. That was a very traumatic experience for you and I wish I could have stopped it but I can't. It's not your fault that it happened and no one should ever feel ashamed for not having sex when someone asks them to. If you’re not comfortable doing that then I will always respect your decision. Ok?"  
  
He stared in awe for a moment before nodding his head. 

"Ok... Thank you, Levi." He said with a small smile that absolutely made my heart melt. _This shitty brat... making my heart feel weird and amazing at the same time._

"How about a compromise then? You said you want to do these kinds of things with me right?" I asked and by the way his cheeks mimicked a ripe tomato and I was quick to notice that his underwear now looked a little tighter than it was before, I'd say the answer was pretty clear. 

"I-I mean yeah... I do." He stuttered and I chuckled, kissing his cheeks before giving a small and playful nip to his lips. 

"Then how about this. One of the reasons it was probably so traumatic was because you had no control right?"  
  
He nodded and looked away but I quickly moved his head to look at me again, needing to make sure this was truly ok with him.  

"Then what if  _you_  controlled where I touch you?" I proposed, smiling when his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. 

_"Eh?!"_

I just chuckled in response and moved us around the bed until he was sitting on my lap again, his back against my chest and my arms wrapped securely around him. 

 "Put your hands on mine love." I whispered into his ear, feeling the shiver that seemed to leave quivers throughout his whole body. Slowly but surely he grabbed my hands, the tingly feeling racing through me at the simple touch of skin to skin.  _I'm so fucked._  
  
"There, now you have complete control of my hands. You move them to where you want to and put as much pressure as you want. I won't move them unless you say so." I whispered hotly into his ear, noting how his breathing was quickly accelerating and his body shook. 

 "Levi! B-but... this is  _embarrassing!"_  He whined and I just chuckled and started to nip at his neck, enjoying the taste of Eren on my tongue that traced his skin lovingly.  

"Go on then Eren. Where do you want me to play with you?" I cooed. After a few more encouraging licks to his neck, he tentatively started to move, his right hand moving mine up his chest and to his nipple, rubbing in circles so my fingertips were just brushing against the erect little bud with every passing motion.

  
"Hah... Levi..." He whimpered, the _good kind_ _of whimper_ , and continued, moving my hand over the nub completely and turning to me, eyes shining with hesitant lust.  

"Please... p-play with it." He murmured and I immediately complied, gently rubbing the beautiful nub between my pointer finger and thumb, enjoying his sweet little huffs and tiny moans. His left hand slowly moved mine down his chest, my hand now ghosting over the underwear before he placed it over the straining bulge that resided there. I heard him whimper again, _the bad kind,_ and quickly started to kiss his ear to console him. 

"It's ok Eren. Remember whose touching you right now. Think of my face as I touch you. Think of nothing but me." I nearly growled, his hand was now putting more pressure on mine, letting me feel his hard erection underneath the cursed cloth of his boxers.  _Fuck I want to touch it so bad._ Eren nodded and huffed out my name again in a breathe that sounded suspiciously like a moan. 

"Please... take off my undies..." He whispered so I slowly complied, moving my hand into the rim of the elastic band and slowly pushing down. His little whimpers had me quickly kissing his ear, murmuring gently about the hand being mine and mine alone. This seemed to appease him for the moment so I finally pulled the underwear completely down, staring in awe at the beautiful sight before me. His dick standing proudly in the air with little beads of precum gathering at the tip. While he was actually really close to my size length wise, I most certainly trumped him in girth. 

"Mm... What a beautiful cock you have here,  _darling_..." I growled, smirking when he moved my hand to gently brush against the tip of his dick. 

"Please Levi! Please touch it!" He gasped and I quickly complied, grasping the shaft and moving up and down the sides lightly.  _Shit it’s too dry to start stroking recklessly… where the fuck did I put the damn lube!?_  I quickly looked towards the nightstand that was, in my opinion, too damn far away.  _I guess I'll have to improvise._  I quickly took my hand off of the mewling boy’s dick and spit on it, cringing at the feel of my own saliva sliding against my skin.  _Only for Eren could I ever dirty myself._ With a groan, I wrapped my hand around him once again, biting the beautiful tan skin of his shoulder to hold back my own moans when he bucked his ass back into my throbbing erection.  _Fuck I completely forgot about my own little problem, I was too engrossed in solving his it seems._

 _“Nyah_ … It…  _ah_ … feels good… _so good!”_ Eren moaned, other beautiful sounds coming almost desperately out of his mouth. _Fuck he sounds absolutely magnificent, moaning and whining at my touch._ However when I felt his body stiffen I knew his mind was going somewhere darker. 

“Eren. Call my name. Tell me who’s touching your needy little cock right now.” I purred, thumbing the head when I felt his whole body melt against me. His mouth was open wide, moans of my name spilling out of him like a flood. 

  _"Y-you_ are! _L-Levi! Ahh_ Levi touch me more! _Please!"_ He begged wantonly, head tilting back to rest against my shoulder and his hands moving to fist into my hair, pulling the inky black strands harshly as he bucked into me.  _Fuck! How did he know that I like having my hair pulled!?_  I groaned low in my throat at the feeling of his golden hands pulling desperately on my ebony locks, sending sharp waves of arousal to my dick. 

 "Fuck, Eren...!" I groaned when he started grinding down on my own needy cock. His plush, naked ass moving so erotically against my arousal was almost too much for me to take, my hand around his dick squeezing involuntarily, pulling a gasp from his own swollen lips. 

"Levi! Please talk to me! I want to hear your voice!" He suddenly cried, hips moving mercilessly against me as he tried to buck into my fist. At this I purred, realizing all too quickly that my little darling enjoyed dirty talk. I gave a small chuckle and moved my mouth to nibble at his ear. The reaction was almost instantaneous; his back arching, his mouth opening in a silent groan and the hands fisted in my hair pulling my head closer. 

"Mmm... So you like it when I talk dirty to you?" I murmured, my tone dropping an octave before I licked the rim of his ear. I felt the erection in my hand get harder at this, impossibly stiff as it dripped precum like a leaky faucet.  _This was from my voice alone? I wonder what other things I can do to him with just my voice..._

 _"Ah... F-fu-fuck_ Levi... _Yes..."_ He whimpered so I quickly went back to stroking his length, thumbing the slit to spread the precum around as lube. 

"Hoh? You know this is the most I've actually ever heard you curse. I almost thought you didn't know how to. I have to say it's hot as all fuck though. I never imagined such a sweet boy would be so _lewd."_ I growled the last part, biting down a little harder on a bare spot of his neck. He mewled pathetically at the action and moved his hips harder against my arousal. 

  _"Levi_... I-I fuck! I'm g-going to cum... M-make me cum _L-Levi!_ _Please!"_ He cried and I couldn't have been happier to help. My fist was sliding up and down his shaft mercilessly, wanting nothing more than to milk this brat dry and make him cum. Eren was a blubbering mess as he came closer and closer to orgasm. His eyes were shut tightly and his mouth was wrenched open to let out the most obscene and mouthwatering noises I've ever heard. 

"Mm... You sound _delicious._ I can't wait to open that little hole of yours and taste you. After we take a _long_ bath of course." I added and bit gently into the side of his neck, making filthy wet noises when I sucked on the succulent skin. 

"L-le-vi! I'm... Cu-" He choked on his words and turned so that he could look up at me. His face was absolutely wrecked. His eyes were lidded and his mouth was open, letting filthy noises spill forth from those abused lips. He had tears in his eyes that threatened to fall from all the sensations he was feeling as well. _Oh fuck he looks gorgeous._

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled his cock in my hand and rubbed the tip with my thumb. Nipping at his neck, I licked a strip up his spine and bit down on his ear.  

 _"Cum for me."_ I growled and that seemed to be all he could take before he exploded. 

 _"Levi...!"_ He whined just as the door flung open. 

 _"Oh Levi~_ it's _time_ for _dinner!_ Oh... I see your already eating." Hanji suddenly barged in, grinning at the two of us as cum spurted all over Eren's naked chest. Apparently Eren didn't hear them come in because I didn't hear an embarrassed squeak till at least 10 seconds after they barged in. 

 _"H-ha-Hanji!"_ He cried out, trying his hardest to bury himself in my chest. I, on the other hand, was fuming. Not only did Hanji come in without knocking _(again)_ they also watched _my_ Eren cum. They saw his naked chest with creamy white cum slowly trickling down it like a beautiful canvas. They saw his face as he came completely undone in my arms. For that, they cannot live.

"Hanji... You have 5 seconds to explain why you're still looking at him and why you’re here before I defenestrate you." I growled, pulling the blanket up to cover Eren's trembling form, still yet to come down from his pleasureful high and his painful new embarrassment. 

"Well isn't that a _little_ dramatic? It's not like I _got_ you two together in the _first place or anything..._ all well. Anyway everyone wants to meet your new wife! Especially your uncle and the king. So he's holding a royal dinner and well... You've got about 45 minutes till you have be down there." They explained, slowly moving out of the open doorway. _Tch, of course I couldn't have an hour or so with Eren. Damn Pixis is just making an excuse to drink himself into a coma._

"Fine. We will be down in an hour." I growled and pulled Eren's pliable body closer to mine. 

"But it starts in 45 minu-" 

 _"We will be down in an hour._ Now go, I have more important matters to attend to." I interrupted, glaring pointedly at the door and then at them, waiting for them to get the hint. They thankfully did and left, closing the door loudly behind them with a wink. 

"Damn shitty glasses..." I growled before looking down at the heavily breathing boy beside me. He was currently hiding under the duvet, his body curled up beside me in a little ball. 

"Eren, you can come out now. The shitty fairy is gone." I cooed, moving the blankets away from his form. He whined pathetically but otherwise made no move to stop me. His arms were curled over his head and his knees were pressed into his chest. 

“C’mon brat. We need to get you cleaned up. You’re going to be meeting the king and all the pompous nobles after all.” I said gently, slowly moving his arms away from his face. He did so hesitantly but with his face now accessible I gave him a long, slow kiss that no doubt left his toes curling. When I pulled back he was smiling, a happy glow surrounding him.

“Ok.” He murmured and I nodded, moving to stand before his hand grabbed mine. I looked over and saw that 1,000 watt smile staring back at me.

“I love you, Levi. I’m so happy you’re not just a dream.” He murmured, holding my eyes with his to show how much he meant it. _So beautiful._

“I love you too… Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I also have another thing to share. My Japanese tutor was telling me how another word for naive in Japanese was Blue butt because when they're born all the babies have blue spots on their back or butt. I thought it was weird and so did she, we were laughing about it and stuff so I looked it up. Apparently it's called Mongolian Blue Spot and I thought it was weird because that's something my mom has told me  
> I had since I was a baby!
> 
> Turns out most races in the world have it except white people and some Europeans! All of Asia, Africa, the Native Americans. If your Black then the chance of you having it are 96%! I thought that was weird and apparently mine was just above my butt as a thick line. So yeah. Fact for ya!
> 
> Fact: Egyptian Pyramidworkers  
> were paid with beer: 1 gallon (4L) per day.
> 
> Lol, why am I not surprised. 
> 
> いい  
> ii  
> (Eeeee)  
> Good  
> (Language: Japanese)
> 
> I love this word so much! XD it's so cute I can't

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooooo sooooo how'd you like it? Leave a kudos and a comment and if you want to read more (Trust me it gets a lot better. This was more of a prologue then anything) Because the next chapter they meet! I think. I can't remember. Anyway I will post the next chapter on Friday unless I get 10 comments, then I will post it as soon as I see that it has 10 comments. Its a way for me to spoil ya'll by spoiling me! Now here is another fact of the day!
> 
> Fact: The average person spends 3 months of its lifetime sitting on the toilet.
> 
> That's a lot less then I expected.
> 
> And here is your second word/sentence in a foreign language.
> 
> Puedo ir al baño, por favor?  
> Can I go to the bathroom, please?  
> (Language: Spanish)


End file.
